


Somebody to love

by FinalFatality



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, background shallura - Freeform, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalFatality/pseuds/FinalFatality
Summary: “Oh good, it’s not just me that’s been hearing random music in the house. Not a great sign.” I sighed. “I basically heard a Fergie song all of last night. I don’t even know all the words to a Fergie song and yet there it was.”“Must be the new house thing. It was empty a couple years so our subconsciousness is probably trying to convince us it’s haunted.” Shiro joked.“We both know you don’t even believe in ghosts.”“Yeah but you do which makes it funny.”





	1. Fergalicious

"This house is a bit creepy, don't you think?" I asked, glancing around the main room. It was just absolutely dreary. It was dark, muggy, and you couldn't ignore the solid layer of dust that basically covered the entire house from the floor to the ceiling. "You're lucky we're not allergic to dust Shiro." He just smiled and shrugged at me and made his way further into the house.

I heard a hoarse "Excuse me," behind me and quickly moved out of the way of the movers who were probably going to mow me down if I hadn't moved. They were moving the couch that my adoptive parents let Shiro and I pick out as a moving out present. It was just a basic black like most of our furniture but it’s extremely comfortable and that’s all that really matters.

"Keith, why don't you go pick a bedroom?" I heard Shiro's voice come from an unknown place in the house. "There's three bedrooms, I'll let you choose which one you want." I finally found the direction his voice was coming from and realized it was most likely the kitchen. It sounded like the kitchen was at least decently sized. Although I doubt Allura would have settled for a small kitchen.

"We both know that I'm going to pick the biggest room." I joked. "I'm guessing they're upstairs?"

"Yeah, and we'll see, one of those rooms is pretty spiffy. I'm thinking I already know which room you're going to pick." Shiro poked his head around the corner and had an interesting glint in his eyes. It’s the kind of look that makes your nervous yet interested in what he’s trying to say.

"Yeah, we'll see."

Upstairs there were a two hallways and a total of six doors. Two of them were closets, one of them was a large bathroom, and the other three were bedrooms.

The largest room was sort of bland and an ugly color and the middle room had a single window and multiple curves in the wall giving it a funny shape. The smallest room, go figure, is the one that caught my eye. It had a large window with one of those window sills that people typically would use as a reading nook. The room itself couldn't be more than like two beds wide and like 2 and a half beds long, but there was something about it that made me decide this was the one.

The fact that it was furthest away from the other two bedrooms was just an added bonus.

I hopped onto the window sill and sat across. my legs completely stretched across with my back against the back wall. It had a view of the backyard which was a bit overgrown.

Remembering the dust I immediately regretted jumping onto the window sill and jumped off ,trying brushing as much dust off the back of my pants. I heard something that vaguely sounded like a laugh, deciding a few seconds later that Shiro was probably downstairs on the phone with Allura who wasn't due to join us for a couple more days.

When I got downstairs Shiro gave me a knowing look. "You picked the small bedroom didn't you."

"Yeah, I figured the further away I am from you and Allura the better." I teased.

Shiro rolled his eyes but gave a smile.

We both jumped slightly as we heard a thud from an unknown place. "They better not be dropping things." Shiro frowned before exiting the kitchen.  
I glanced behind me, feeling like someone was there before following Shiro into the living room.

 

**** ****

 

It took forever but eventually all of my stuff was either in my room or sitting outside of my door. It's pretty lucky that I don't actually own that much stuff so that the room won't be that cramped.

"When are we getting internet?" I called down the hallway.

"Comcast is coming while you're at school." Shiro said as he reached the top of the stairs at the other end of the hall.

"Well, that's something I guess." I picked up two of the boxes still sitting in the hall and closed my bedroom door behind me. Placing the boxes on my desk I just looked at the place they put my bed. In the direct middle of my room.

Remembering all the dust I went into the hallway and found the box of towels and dampened the whole thing and got to scrubbing all the dust off of everything. Underneath all the dust the walls were a brilliant blue. Well, if blue was your color.

"Ok, the blue has got to go." The moment I finished my sentence

“But Charlie~”

I jumped like 5 feet in the air before looking around frantically. I had to have imagined it but I hadn’t thought of that stupid video in years. “I must be losing my goddamn mind.” I muttered.

I found Shiro in the bigger of the bedrooms. He was just sitting on his bed which he had already made.

“Hey can we go to home depot? We should totally get some paint for the house.”

Shiro looked up from his phone. “That sounds like an amazing idea. We should wait for Allura though. She’d be upset if she missed out on painting with us. She’ll be here in two days if you can handle that wait.” Shiro teased.

Blue walls for two days. Blech. “It might kill me, so know that you could have my blood on your hands.”

“Don’t worry, I know how to clean it off.”

“I don’t want to know.” I deadpanned. Shiro just laughed as I tried to slowly back out of the room.

“Hey, don’t forget you start school tomorrow.”

“Couldn’t even let me wait until monday could you. Tomorrow is literally friday Shiro.” Without waiting for a reply I exited his room and made my way back down the two halls to get back to my room.

Part of me wanted to start setting my room up but the other part of me knew it would just be a pain in the ass to have to move everything again around twice. I decided to just shove as many of my boxes into my closet to at least get them out of the way, making sure to leave out the box that had all my bedding in it.

I put the sheets on the bed before haphazardly throwing my blankets and pillows on the bed deciding to deal with them at a later point.

 

My phone vibrated as I sat down in my nest of blankets.

 

 **Shiro:** pizza for dinner?  
I’m going grocery shopping tomorrow

_why are you asking when you could be ordering pizza????_

**Shiro:** i already ordered to be honest  
thought itd be fun to ask

_youre killin me shiro_

 

For some reason that night I had Fergalicious stuck in my head. I didn’t even know I knew the lyrics to Fergalicious.

 

**** ****

 

Shiro insisted he take me to school despite the fact that the bus stop was a block over. I had to fight not humming Fergalicious because I basically didn’t stop hearing it until I had finally fallen asleep.

“Don’t forget you have to pick me up because I’m not going to know what bus number to take since you insisted on driving me.”

“I’m not going to forget you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll text you If I have any issues.” I made sure to exit the car before he could respond. Dropping me off at a new school. How embarrassing.

 

The front office lady didn’t say much past ‘Here’s everything you need to know,’ as she  
handed me a piece of paper and then immediately went back to whatever it was she was doing before I got there.

The piece of paper just had my schedule and then a locker number and combination. Without glancing back at the lady I made my way into the busy hallway and then immediately regretted it. I didn’t get a map with my schedule so it’s not like I’m going to be able to find anything.

“You lost?” A voice asked. A kid who was much larger than I was suddenly right in front of me. Right next to him was someone who was practically half my size.

“No Hunk, he just likes to stand around staring blankly down the hallway.” The smaller one replied roller their eyes.

“I’m just looking for room 206.” I said glancing down at the paper in my hand.

“Oh that’s near where we’re heading, just come with us.” Hunk smiled. He had that smile you couldn’t help but trust. He also looked like he’s really into hugs so that’s not so great.

“I’m Keith. My brother, his girlfriend, and I just moved here yesterday. Well, technically Allura isn’t coming until tomorrow.” I traild off at the end because I realized they weren’t going to care about when Shiro’s girlfriend was getting here.

“They made you come in on friday as your first day?” Pidge asked, an interesting look on their face. It was a mix between confusion and interest.

“I said the same exact thing when my brother told me I was coming in today.” I sighed.

I mostly walked with them in silence as the two of them talked to each other comfortably. I was never good at joining conversations of people who already knew each other. The two of them bounced off each other well. They barely stopped talking even when changing conversations. It all flowed so well I almost couldn’t keep up.

Hunk seemed to notice within seconds though and tried to include me in the conversation as much as he could.

“So how come you moved to Voltron City?” Hunk asked. When I didn’t respond immediately he got nervous quick. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” He said quickly.

“I’m adopted and my adoptive brother moved out of our parents to move into a house with his girlfriend and I wanted to go with him.” I shrugged. “Sounds weird but I’d rather be with my brother.”

“I can see that making sense.” Pidge said. “If I could have left with my brother when he moved out I would have but he’s living in a dorm for school. This is Hunk and my class, 206 is like two classes down.” They smiled.

I said thanks and Hunk told me that they’d meet me in the hall to help me to my next class.

 

**** ****

 

When Shiro picked me up from school the groceries were still in the back of the car. Shiro gave me a particular look before asking a question.

 

“You didn’t leave any music on this morning did you?” He asked almost strangely slowly. “Because I swear I heard Katy Perry for an odd moment, which I’m fully aware that it isn’t something that you listen to.”

“Oh good, it’s not just me that’s been hearing random music in the house. Not a great sign.” I sighed. “I basically heard a Fergie song all of last night. I don’t even know all the words to a Fergie song and yet there it was.”

“Must be the new house thing. It was empty a couple years so our subconsciousness is probably trying to convince us it’s haunted.” Shiro joked.

“We both know you don’t even believe in ghosts.”

“Yeah but you do which makes it funny.” He laughs. “You’re going to help me bring in the groceries yeah? Since you’ll also be eating the food.”

“What do you take me for, a freeloader?” I laughed. “Yeah i’ll help you bring them in. Hope you cleaned the kitchen some at least.”

“That’s why I shopped later than I wanted. The entire kitchen sure was something. Cleaning the fridge was a pain in my ass.” Shiro shuddered. “Not a smell I’d like to ever encounter again in my lifetime. Allura would kill me if I ever left a fridge like that.”

 

**** ****

 

Shiro and I spent most of the rest of the day cleaning dust off of everything we could. We joked about terrible colors we could paint all the walls in the house and then started talking more realistically about them.

We called Allura, who thought we should color the house in all kinds of crazy colors while Shiro wanted all basic colors like white and grey.

“It’s our first home together, we ought to make it colorful and alive!” Allura exclaimed with the excitement where you just knew she was smiling and had a sparkle in them. And Shiro falls for that smile every time, so guess who got her way? “Besides, all the furniture is already Black.” I made sure to make fun of him after they finally hung up.  
We decided in the end that we shouldn’t decide on colors until we get to see all the different options at home depot.

Once we finally cleaned as much dust as we could find all the rooms in the house Shiro handed me a piece of paper that had the wifi name and password and I immediately dashed up the stairs to put it in on my laptop. I missed my old desktop but the thing kind of exploded on me and for some reason my parents just bought me a laptop to replace it. Thanks I guess. At least It could run steam games well enough.

Loading up Youtube I pulled up my playlist and pushed my laptop out of the way to work on the couple things of homework they gave me to help catch me up to speed. Not thrilled about the whole thing but they think they mean well.

Shiro could only handle Guns N’ Roses blasting for about 30 seconds before texting me to turn it down.

 **Shiro:** guns n roses is good but not when its echoing in the whole house  
please dont do this until you put stuff on your walls :(

_fight me_

I actually turned down the music cause he was kinda right. It was still pretty loud but it’s not like he requested what level to turn it down to and i’m an asshole.

The homework turned out to be pretty easy which gave me a pretty clear idea about how the rest of my senior year was going to. 8 months to go until I finally get out of high school. Thank god.

Africa by Toto came up on my playlist and I swear I heard a hum in approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edits: Changed city name


	2. two’s a pair, three’s a squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the first one and took longer than I planned. I didn't realize I would get super bored with writing about painting whoops
> 
> Next chapter should be longer :)
> 
> **************************

Allura arrived Saturday morning while I was stumbling around the kitchen trying to figure out what cupboards Shiro had put which dishes in. Allura managed to find me a bowl in about .2 seconds. Apparently he set it up how Allura told him to set it up which didn’t surprise me in the slightest.

 

“How about a real breakfast instead?  I can make us eggs and all kinds of things!” She gleamed, sparkles practically in her eyes. “It’ll be a surprise for Shiro. I told him to sleep in because he didn’t think I was coming until later.” She winked at me and started rummaging through the pantry.

 

I put the bowl back into the cupboard and helped her locate all of the stuff and being told every time that I put groceries away in weird places. “Alright, I won’t put groceries away anymore then.” I had retorted.

 

“Oh I didn’t say that Keith, you just need to be taught how to do it properly.”

 

“There cannot possible be a proper way to put groceries away.” I said sitting down at the kitchen table. She gave me the ‘oh you’ll find out’ look before turning to start pulling out all kinds of pans out.

 

I really hope she doesn’t expect me to clean all of this.

  
  
  


**Keith was add to group chat: two’s a pair, three’s a squad**

 

**Hunkydory:** i doubt anyone is up but i wanted to add keith before i forgot

**Pidgyusedgust:** that’s implying i ever went to sleep

**Keith Kogane:** i’m always up this early. Allura is making me and Shiro breakfast

**Pidgyusedgust:** im making dinner does that count

**Hunkydory:** omg pidge go to bed. Keith what are you doing this weekend or are you just unpacking all weekend

**Pidgyusedgust:** YOU’LL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE ME

**Keith Kogane:** we’re painting the whole house this weekend. My bedroom walls are blue and that’s not ok so i asked if we could buy paint and it just became us painting the whole house which is pretty exciting

**Pidgyusedgust:** im jealous. If i ever painted the walls in my room my family would kill me. Also your skype name is boring

**Keith Kogane:** it’s just my name???

**Pidgyusedgust:** EXACTLY!!!

  
  


“Hey Keith, will you take everything to the table while I go get Shiro?” Allura asked. I glanced up from my phone and quickly shoved it into my back pocket. I mumbled a ‘yeah’ and she smiled before leaving the kitchen in an instant, her ridiculously long hair flowing behind. I tend to joke about how when she walks fast enough, her hair leaves the room a good three seconds after she does.

 

Whenever Allura makes food she always makes way too much and the claims that leftovers are a good thing and it means that Shiro has food to eat later when he’s hungry. Except Shiro never remembers that there are leftovers so Allura used to just feed them to my adoptive family’s dog. Poor dog was so fat.

 

I heard Shiro scream which means Allura absolutely woke him up by jumping directly on top of him. Allura is honestly the perfect person for Shiro. She’s good at making Shiro lighten up some. They’re practically polar opposites and yet they work out so well for each other.

 

**Hunkydori:** Painting sounds like it’ll be a lot of fun

**Keith Kogane:** I’m pretty excited tbh it’ll make it feel more like home. Place is kinda making me feel like i’m in a stranger’s house

  
  


“What, no waffles?”

I looked around frantically and found there was nobody around. “I swear I heard that.” I mumbled to myself. “There’s no waffles because waffles are disgusting.” I muttered. I heard a gasp of offense right before Allura and Shiro entered the kitchen.

 

Sitting down at the table I waited about exactly zero seconds before started to fill my plate with food.

 

“Alright, so we have to talk colors.” Allura smiled. “And Shiro, i am putting absolutely no blacks, greys, or whites on the walls. I’m not about to have a boring first home.” She smiled sickeningly at him. Shiro looked to me for help and I just shrugged. 

 

“Then what color do you suggest?” Shiro asked looking back to her.

 

“I was thinking a pale pink for the living room.” She gleamed. Before Shiro tried to argue, Allura played the winning card. “It’s my favorite color!” 

 

“Alright, but the bedroom has to be a darker color.” Shiro sighed.

 

“You can make the bedroom Purple.” I teased. The way Allura’s eyes lit up was the moment I knew Shiro hated me. “Whoops, my bad.”

 

After breakfast we decided to basically immediately go to home depot after we finished cleaning since painting the house was already about to take basically all weekend.

  
Going out with Shiro and Allura is always an experience. They like to be extremely embarrassing just to spite me. 

“Hey Keith, what about this shade of pink for your room?” Allura asked holding up basically the worst shade of pink i’ve ever seen. I guess it’s my own fault that I was looking through the reds but jesus christ, why?

“I think you should paint the living room that color honestly.” I said looking back to the red I was considering. 

“It seems more like a you color honestly.” She said clearly not expecting my answer.

 

Allura took about seven years to figure out how many pant buckets we needed for each room. She was extremely concerned about making sure we weren’t going to run out of paint. 

 

“Keith, if I don’t make it out of here alive, you have to pay for all the paint.” Shiro groaned glancing over to Allura who we eventually had walked away from without her even noticing.

 

“Sure, if you give me your card.” 

 

He gave me this look of ‘yeah no,’ because unfortunately he has not forgotten the time that he sent me to 7-11 for something and I bought a bunch of stuff for myself. Many regrets but at least he let me keep all the food?

 

When Allura realized we had walked away she scowled at us. We glanced at each other and went back over to her.

 

“I’ve finally figured it out so he’s going to start mixing the paint!” She exclaimed jumping a little. “It’s the best part, you’ve got to see this.”

 

** **

 

Loading the car wasn’t easy. We ended up having to put some of the paint in the backseat with me.

 

**Hunkydori:** When the homework is easy but there’s just SO MUCH OF IT

**Pidgeyusedgust:** the amount of homework jones likes to give us is just cruel

**Hunkydori:** he cant even bother to make history fun 

**Keith Kogane:** My history teacher at my old school was pretty fun but one day with Jones makes me want to never go to history class again

**Pideyusedgust:** LOL the next 6 months is going to be fun 

**Keith Kogane:** Pidge when do you even graduate?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Who even knows. The school keeps talking to me about it and how I probably have enough credits to graduate this year. They dont know if they can let me graduate this early lmao

**Hunkydori:** It would be so cool to graduate together tbh

Keith Kogane: My brother graduated early the lucky bastard

  
  
  
  
  


“Who are you talking to back there?” Shiro asked glancing at me through the rearview mirror.

 

“Just some friends I made at school.” I said turning to look out the window. The city wasn’t anything like the one we had left. This one was quieter, there were less people just outside doing whatever it is that people do. 

 

“You made friends already?” Allura gleamed. “That’s really exciting!” She maneuvered so that she could look back at me.

 

“Yeah, they seem good.” I shrugged. Allura was always concerned about my lack of friends but it honestly never really bothered me because I always liked to be alone.

 

**Hunkydori:** You guys start painting yet?

**Keith Kogane:** Nah, we haven’t gotten home yet. Almost i think though?? Allura took forever cause she’s afraid of running out of paint and having to go back or something.

**Pidgeyusedgust:** she sure sounds like something

**Keith Kogane:** i like her. she's good for Shiro

 

** **

 

Sanding the walls down is basically the worst thing on the planet. It’s dusty and awful. We had to open all the windows and pop the screens out. We’ve got fans blowing out the windows to try and send as much of it out of the house as possible. The November air was making the house freezing.

 

The pink that Allura picked out was actually pretty easy on the eyes and wasn’t as awful as Shiro and I thought it was going to look.

  
  


By the time we decided that it was time for dinner we had finished the living room and the kitchen minus the cabinets.

 

Allura made spaghetti which as soon as I made a plate I escaped up to my room. All of the things I needed to paint my room with were sitting in the corner by the closet. I hopped up onto the window sill and stretched across it. The sun had already set and you could see a couple of stars.

“You better not paint this whole room red or you’re going to regret it.”

  
I whipped my head to look the other way. There was a semi transparent boy sitting on my bed. I almost screamed.


	3. "It’s nice to hear music again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fix is officially longer than any fic i've ever written and I'm not even done. I may not know where I'm going with this fic but I have plans for it :P
> 
> thanks to everyone who has left Kudos so far!
> 
> ******************************

The two of us just stared at each other but eventually the boy started laughing. I wasn’t exactly sure how I was supposed to react anymore.

 

“I wish you could see the look on your face!” He said between his laughter. 

 

“Uh, who exactly are you?” I asked, turning my body so that my feet dangled off of the edge of the window sill to face him. The boy was scrawny and had darker skin than I did which wasn’t super obvious due to the whole being transparent part. 

 

“The names Lance.” He grinned at me. He floated up off the bed and leaned back, his hands behind his head as if he was actually leaning against something.

 

When I didn’t say anything he moved himself up straight and cocked his head sideways.  “It’s Keith right?”

 

Suddenly I understood why the previous people who lived here abandoned the place and no one else moved in until us.

 

“Yeah.” I hesitantly answered him. He smiled and sunk back down onto the bed. “Are you actually sitting on it or are you just floating there?”

 

“I can technically touch things but it tends to take too much energy so right now i’m just floating so that I look like I am.” He shrugged. “I was surprised when you guys moved in. Usually everyone hears the stories about it being hunted and immediately leaves.”

 

“My brother doesn’t believe in ghosts. Someone probably mentioned it to him and he laughed at them. All he could talk about was how good the price was.” I had a million questions I wanted ask Lance about him but I was still getting over the initial shock of the whole thing. “Oh my god, you’re the reason I had Fergalicious stuck in my head the other night.” I scowled at him when he started laughing.

 

“It’s a good song!” He exclaimed throwing his arms up into the air. “I will apologize for absolutely nothing.” He started singing lyrics to what was most likely a Fergie song

  
  


“Keith! Bring your plate down!” Shiro’s voice carried from the bottom of the stairs. “I’m not letting you start hoarding dishes already.” I grimaced. I was known for hoarding dishes for days and making everyone angry when I would bring down like 4 plates and 6 cups. 

 

Lance snickered and floated up slightly as he laughed. “Reminds me of my Mama.” He sunk back down suddenly, spacing out for a moment before disappearing.

 

He didn’t come back that night and I ended up starting to sand the walls down. I decided to keep the wall across from the window blue.

 

** **

 

He came around while I was painting on Sunday.

 

“I appreciate that you’re keeping that wall blue. I still remember the day I painted this room. Mama was so angry with me.” He laughed but it just sounded sad.

 

He floated over to my computer watching the video in my playlist play. “Glad to see this site is still around. It looks weird now though.” The song playing was Irresistible by Fall Out Boy and I had the video with the music video playing. 

 

Africa started playing and Lance hummed in approval. “This song was on my playlist. It’s nice to hear music again.” He said sadly.

 

**Keith Kogane:** So uh, odd question. Did some kids die in town at some point recently??

**Hunkydori:** I think some kid died before 2010? Where did you even hear about that?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** probably wasn’t hard to hear about. Kids dont really die in this down. Some kid died in the house that’s abandoned now

**Hunkydori:** Didn’t someone just move into that house?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** That would explain why kids are talking about it. You could probably google it.

**Keith Kogane:** Maybe. Dunno how much I actually care.

**Hunkydori:** I feel bad for whoever moved into that house. It’s creepy.

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Remember when Matt dared us to go in?

**Hunkydori:** It was terrifying! I still swear I heard something!   
**Pidgeyusedgust:** Yeah, something that no one else heard

 

I decided there was no way that right now I was going to tell that I was the one living in the house.

That night I left my youtube playlist playing for Lance.

 

** **

  
  


“So I ended up getting curious last night and I looked it up.” Pidge said when I sat down next to her in Jones’ class. “A kid named Lance apparently just suddenly died summer of 2008. He apparently had some heart condition that no one knew about. It’s a common thing apparently. He graduated in 2007 from here apparently.”

 

That would explain a lot wouldn’t it? The world wasn’t much different than when he was taken from it.

 

I could hear other kids around us talking about the house I was living in and I must have looked visibly uncomfortable because Hunk gave me a worried look before asking if I was ok. I mumbled a ‘yeah’ before turning to look down at my notebook that I had already placed onto my desk.

 

“Alright class, I know you all want to talk about the student who passed away years back but we have important things to learn this week for the test that’s coming up.” There was a chorus of groans before the teacher started talking again.

  
  


Shiro: i found your music playing so i turned your computer off for you

 

I cursed silently when the text came during lunch. Lance had asked me to put on a random playlist of music for him before I left. I didn’t realize it would be loud enough that Shiro would hear it. 

 

Get a job nerd

 

Shiro: i start tomorrow thank you very much

 

“So when are you going to let us come over?” Pidge asked after school. I glanced over to her from my locker before closing a little too loud, surprised at the question. Her eyes darted to the locker before back at me. “I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want us to.”   
  


“No, no that’s not it.” I said quickly. “My old locker was hard to close so i’m not used to this one.” I lied. “I don’t think Allura wants people over until we finish painting. She’s supposed to be doing a lot of the work upstairs in the hallway and the two other rooms upstairs today though so maybe soon?”

 

“That’ll be fun, it’ll be a nice change of pace from always going to either mine or Pidge’s place.” I wasn’t sure when Hunk had made it to my locker so I jumped slightly when he spoke.

 

** **

 

The afternoon was pretty quiet. Shiro was painting the cabinets in the kitchen while Allura painted the spare room that she was going to use as her crafts room. Lance laid quietly on my bed as we listened to music and I painted the second layer of red. 

 

It’s interesting being this comfortable around a ghost. Most people would probably just freak and leave and people honestly already had, but there was something about the boy that filled an empty space which was incredible considering he’s really only half there in the first place. It made me wonder how people were scared of him in the first place. He’s more of a dork than anything to be honest.

 

**Hunkydori:** Pidge what did you get for number 5 on the math homework

**Pidgeyusedgust:** I haven’t even looked at it lol

**Hunkydori:** You’re killing me

**Pidgeyusedgust:** I figure i’ll do it at like 2am

**Hunkydori:** Why do we never do the homework around the same time

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Because you go to bed at like 10

**Hunkydori:** i go to bed at 1130 but ok

**Keith Kogane:** What time do you even go to bed pidge???

**Pidgeyusedgust:** I probably average like 3 hours every night

**Keith Kogane:** you’re going to die

**Pidgeyusedgust:** we’re all dying

**Keith Kogane:** Fine, we’ll just outlive you it’ll be fine

**Pidgeyusedgust:** now that’s the spirit

**Hunkydori:** keeeiiitthhh i want to see your house!!!

**Keith Kogane:** Some point this week ok. There’s not much left. Shiro and Allura have been working their asses on it cause they started working today

**Hunkydori:** painting sounds so boring

**Keith Kogane:** oh it’s boring as fuck. It just looks really cool in the end

**Hunkydori:** oh lol i copied the problem down wrong my bad

**Pidgeyusedgust:** dork

  
  
  


“So how come you live with your brother and his girlfriend? Seems like it would be really awkward.” Lance asked while I was doing ELA homework. I looked over at him having forgotten he was even there.

 

“I’m just closer to him than I am my adoptive parents. Like his parents are cool and everything, it’s just,” I paused, looking back to my computer. I didn’t really have an answer that wasn’t selfish. It was an answer I had just kept avoiding over and over again to try and get people to drop it. Why did I decide to live with Shiro? When he told me that he and Allura were getting a place together I just had this feeling that I had to go with them.

 

“He was really confused when I told him that I wanted to move with them. When that family took me in I had immediately attached myself to Shiro because I had always loved the idea of having an older brother. Someone who would be there for me. I think I was scared of losing him so I decided that the best idea was to just go with him.” I said. I spun my chair to face Lance who at some point had sat up straight. “It’s selfish really.”

 

“I don’t think it is.”

 

“I do. People move out so they don’t live at home with their family anymore and I basically invited myself along.”

“He could have said no, but he didn’t. He mentioned to Allura today that he likes that you came along.” Lance smiled at me. It was so genuine I almost wanted to believe him.

“I doubt it.”

“You should talk to him about it. I used to always avoid talking to my siblings about things and it always ended up with someone miserable or everyone arguing.” Lance sighed. “Although at this point I’d love to argue with my oldest sister.”

 

I wasn’t sure what to say to him. I didn’t want to risk saying something that would make him feel worse.

 

“Anyways, enough of this depressing conversation.” He said loudly and floated up off the bed and came over next to me. “I have an extreme need to watch some TV so you need to pick something to put on. I don’t know anything past summer of 2008.”

 

“Uh, I guess I could put Gravity Falls on? I really liked it.” I shrugged turning back to my computer. I pulled up a site that has all kinds of shows and started the first episode.

 

I did homework while Lance floated next to me, sitting cross legged.

 

I went to bed late that night.

  
  


** **

 

“You look awful this morning. Did you stay up late?” Shiro asked when I stumbled into the kitchen the next morning. When I woke up I realized I only got like 4 hours of sleep. I was practically on Pidge’s level. 

 

“I felt like watching Gravity Falls again last night and I kind of lost track of time for a while. At least I was working on the paper for English while I did. So it was productive?” I mostly was asking myself but of course by asking Shiro I got an answer.

 

“It’s not exactly a healthy way of doing it Keith.” Shiro frowned. “You should either go to bed early tonight or take a nap after school. Sit down, I’ll make you some eggs so you at least actually get breakfast this morning to get you going.”

 

I smiled slightly. “Thanks.” I sat at the table and fought the want to lay my head down. Lance could probably tell because I could hear him humming some pop song in my ear. “Stop.” I hissed quiet enough that Shiro couldn’t hear me. I could hear Lance laughing. It was curious that Shiro couldn’t hear him.

  
  
  


**Keith Kogane:** We might have to fight over is going to die first. I stayed up way too late working on my paper for class

**Pidgeyusedgust:** If you get to die before me I’m going to riot. I’ll start drugging you so that you sleep more than I do.

**Keith Kogane:** that’s… terrifying 

**Pidgeyusedgust:** dont test me hoe

**Hunkydori:** pidge it’s too early in the morning for you to be threatening to drug people

**Pidgeyusedgust:** It’s never too early.


	4. um excuse you, RUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't abandon it!! Wasn't very focused for the last month but I started my new job last week so my life is a little more put back together.
> 
> So I present to you, part 4!
> 
> *********************************

I almost fell asleep on the bus. I’m pretty sure the only thing saving me was how loud everyone was. Everyone seemed excited about something but I couldn’t bring myself to care about whatever it was. 

  
  


I was doing a decent job staying awake until I got to history. I don’t remember falling asleep but I certainly remember Pidge slamming something down onto my desk and jolting me away.

 

“I got this for you, so you better drink it.” Pidge said retracting back over to her desk. I looked down at the monster can sitting in front of me. I don’t even like monster so this was absolutely the most excited I’d ever been to see one in front of me. I opened it and didn’t stop drinking it until it was gone.

 

“You, are a lifesaver.” 

 

“You’re not dying before me, fucker.”

 

" Nevermind, I take it back.”

 

Pidge rolled her eyes at me and went back to working on the assignment Jones had handed out to us earlier. I hadn’t even started mine and Pidge and Hunk were probably already almost done with theirs.

 

** **

  
  


“So when exactly are you going to invite us to your house because we need to go over like, yesterday.” Pidge didn’t even let me finish sitting down at the lunch table before she started berating me about coming over.

 

I just stared at her while picking up one of my fries and eating it. “Can I maybe eat before you start demanding things from me?” I asked after I finish the fry. 

 

“I’m not sure I would call that being demanding. I merely asked you a question.” Pidge shrugged and tried to steal one of my fries. I slapped her hand away and she looked offended. “Rude.”

 

" Says the one trying to take food without even asking.”

“Hey Keith, can I have a fry?” Hunk asked sitting down next to Pidge probably having only even heard that one sentence.

“Sure Hunk, thanks for asking.” I said without breaking eye contact with Pidge. She squinted at me and then looked down my fries and then over to Hunk’s food.

 

“He already has fries though!” She yelled.

 

“Yeah but he asked so…” I trailed off grinning at her.

 

“Okay but seriously, when can we come over? It’s practically a rule that you have to bring your new friends to your house at some point.”

 

“I dunno, I’ve had plenty of friends who have never been to my house before.” I shrugged finally getting to actually focus on eating some of my food.

 

“What about this friday?” Hunk suggested. I sighed look between the two of them.

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

“Yes!” Pidge yelled in triumph. I tried to ignore the fact that there was definitely people around us who were now staring at us trying to figure out why she was yelling.

  
  


** **

  
  


Lance was “laying” on my bed already when I got home. He was laying on stomach and there was a book in front of him. He looked up briefly at me while turning the page.

 

“What are you reading?” I asked sitting down at my computer dropping my backpack next to my desk. I looked over to him but It took him a minute to register I had even said anything.

 

“Oh uh, it’s called The Graveyard Book?” It sounded interesting. Found out it came out a couple months after I died so it’s pretty depressing that I missed it because it's actually been really good.” He looked up to me and grinned. “When I first found it I didn’t really think you would be interested in ghost books but after a while of thinking about it I realized you absolutely would be. You probably watch those Alien documentaries too don’t you.”

 

“Aliens are real and you know it.” I scowled. He burst out laughing and I was scared for a moment that someone would hear him but was relieved when I remembered I was the only one home at the moment.

 

“Man It was such an easy guess with that mullet you’ve got going there.”

 

“It’s not a mullet!” I snapped. “Have you ever seen a mullet? It definitely doesn’t look like this.”

 

“Oh man, you sure are defensive.” He paused and then grinned again. “Which means I’m not even the first person to point it out.”

 

I didn’t say anything and just turned back to my computer. I heard him snort in laughter but he didn’t say anything after that so I figured he just went back to reading the book. 

 

I never really considered the stuff he would have missed after dying. I glanced over to him and he was completely sucked into the book. I’d have to look through my books to see if there was anything else that he would enjoy.

 

I played some music quietly in the background as I did my homework. You would think that hanging out with a ghost would be uncomfortable but it’s honestly more comforting and I could never explain why.

 

Later that night I heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned towards my bed and Lance had already disappeared. The book was also gone so I figured he had shoved it under the pillow.

 

There was a knock on the door and I heard Allura say my name. “Dinner is ready.”

 

“I’ll be right down.”

 

When i returned from dinner the book was back on top of the box of books I’d had yet to put on my bookshelf.

  
  


**Pidgeyusedgust:** I'm holding you to your word. We’re coming over friday whether you want us to or not

**Keith Kogane:** you don’t even know where I leave so how exactly do you plan on doing that?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** I have my ways, don’t test me hoe

**Hunkydori:** Pidge likes to hack things. Plus once she starts digging around for info on you she tends to not stop and all the sudden she’s bringing up something you said on the internet when youre 12 to use as blackmail

**Keith Kogane:** someone is speaking from experience clearly

**Hunkydori:** All i’m saying is you should absolutely give her your address before friday

**Pidgeyusedgust:** I found his old neopets account and the guild he was in was public. What, was I NOT going to go back and find some of his posts?

**Hunkydori:** Ideally 

**Pidgeyusedgust:** sucks

**Hunkydori:** I think websites should delete posts after so many years to save our generation some embarrassment. WE WERE AWFUL

**Keith Kogane:** I bet Pidge used to be the lul so random XD person

**Pidgeyusedgust:** you can't prove anything bitch

**Hunkydori:** I totally could but ok

**Pidgeyusedgust:** if you do i swear to god you will regret it

**Hunkydori: l** ol ok

  
  


** **

 

  
  
Waking up was startling. Mostly because Lance was just floating over me just staring at me amused.

 

“Did you know you snore?” He asked.

 

“I absolutely do not snore.” I glared.

 

“Well I’m just saying that one of us can hear you when you’re asleep and It’s not you.” He floated up to the window sill and floated a foot above the sill.

 

“Why are you even watching me sleep?” I sat up and grabbed my phone off my side table to check my notifications. At some point Pidge and Hunk had a conversation in the group chat about about all the different websites they were on together back in their early teens.

 

“I haven’t been in here that long. I was rummaging through your box of books but it got exhausting.” 

 

“Here hold on, I’ll find you a book you might like in a minute.”

 

Hunk had one point posted a picture of his computer screen of a message Pidge had sent him on some website that was absolutely hilarious. It was full of all kinds of random caps lock and had typed ‘XD’ about a million times. I saved the picture to my phone.

 

I got up and picked up the box and set it down on my desk to look through it. It was mostly mystery or supernatural but there was still some basic books in there. I found the Hunger Games and tossed it over onto my bed. “This series was pretty big so you might like it.”

 

Lance’s face lit up and gave me a smile so big I doubted for a moment that it was even possible.

 

“I’ll see you after school.” I smiled grabbing my backpack and headed down to the kitchen.

 

** **

 

Placing my backpack down on the table I rummaged through the fridge looking for my bagels that had somehow gotten shoved to the back of the fridge. Allura had probably done it without realizing thinking when she was cooking last night.

 

“Keith, you know I don’t like when you put your dirty bag down on the kitchen table.” I heard Allura sigh. I turned back to watch her pick my bag up and just kinda haphazardly drop it onto the floor.

 

“You’re lucky there isn’t anything that could break in there.” I muttered, scowling at her.

 

“Then don’t put it on my table next time.” She huffed.

 

I sighed as I put my bagel into the toaster. “Oh, my friends are coming over after school on friday, hope that’s ok.”

 

“Oh Keith, of course it’s okay!” She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Suddenly I felt like I should have told Shiro instead. “It’ll be good for you to have some friends over so you’re not just alone in your room all day every day.”

 

Ha, if only she knew.

 

“I don’t have any problems with being alone, I’m perfectly fine by myself. I’m going to be late for the bus if i take much longer.” I finished spreading the cream cheese on my bagel and slapped the two pieces together and dashed out the door.

  
  
  


** **

 

When I got home that Lance was curled up on the window sill with the third Hunger Games book. I decided to leave him alone and collapsed onto my bed with my phone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lance glance down at me before going back to his book. He was actually holding it. He looked tired, like he was straining himself.

 

“Lance put the book down. You're going to overwork yourself and then you really won't get to finish it until you rest.”

 

He sighed and shoved a piece of paper into the book and tossed the book onto my chest. “Why do you have to be right? Alright then let’s watch a movie.”

  
  


“You want to watching something you haven’t seen?”

 

“I want to watch Half Blood Prince.”

 

I sat up quickly and startled him. “Oh my god you haven’t seen the last three movies.”

 

“Three? There were only two more movies to do.” 

 

“Oh, they split the last book into two movies. Worked out really well too.”

 

“Harry potter marathon it is.” He grinned.

  
  
  


**Pidgeyusedgust:** this calc homework makes me want to kill myself

**Hunkydori:** eh, I thought it was easy

**Pidgeyusedgust:** That’s because youre the math guy!!!

**Hunkydori:** can’t argue with that

**Keith Kogane:** At this point i’m just pretending my physics homework doesn’t exist. Decided that watching harry potter sounded more fun

**Hunkydori:** Oh man I’m jealous. Makes me want to watch it now but this paper for english is kicking my ass

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Weren’t you just saying yesterday that you had it down lmao

**Hunkydori:** Yeah but then i actually started writing it

**Pidgeyusedgust:** “I have many facts and so many ideas Pidge this paper is going to be so easy.” PFFFFFTTTT

**Hunkydori:** um excuse you. RUDE

**Pidgeyusedgust:** have you met me yet? Rude might as well be my middle name.

**Hunkydori:** Just tell them it is. You already go by a name that isn’t your own lul Pidge Rude Gunderson

**Keith Kogane:** What even is your real name?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Katie Holt. Only my family is allowed to call me Katie but thats because they refuse to call my Pidge. The bastards.

**Keith Kogane:** I’m going to start calling you Pidgey in person

**Pidgeyusedgust:** You start doing that and you’re going to find yourself with a computer that just stops working for some reason

**Keith Kogane:** compelling argument.


	5. Could you at least try and behave for a little?

By Wednesday afternoon we’d finished watching the last couple Harry Potter movies that Lance hadn’t seen. The last movie was about as rough on him as it was for anyone who is into the series.

 

“Watching Fred die is the worst thing that has happened to me,” He paused. “Well, after my own death. Pretty sure  _ that’s _ the worst thing that has happened to me.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“So when can I convince you to talk about yourself?” I asked looking down at him from the window landing. I’d built myself a nest in it for just relaxing in and honestly It was one of my best ideas. Lance made fun of me for it before admitting he wish he had thought of it saying that he just used it for putting random things he owned on it.

 

“I’m always up for talking about myself.” He grinned. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Well you mentioned that you have an older sister that you argued with. Was she your only sibling?” I asked. I watched his eyes light up at the idea of talking about his family.

 

“My oldest sister had already left for college by the time we moved into this house. She’s 6 years older than me. There’s also my younger brother who is five years younger than me and then my youngest sister who was 9 years younger than me. We were always an interesting group of kids because there’s such a big gap in age between all of us.” He paused. He had this look on his face where it looked like he wanted to take a deep breath. He blinked a bunch before looking back ahead of him at the menu screen of the last Harry Potter movie. “Blah hold on, turns out talking about my family is harder than I thought it would be.”

 

“Take your time.”

 

He looked back over to me and gave a thankful smile. “We squeezed a lot of people into this house. My parents had the biggest room, my younger sister and my Abuelita shared the medium room, my brother’s room was this little area in the basement and then of course I had this room. I snatched this room up so fast. I refused to have the basement room.” He looked up to the ceiling smiling. “The house was crowded and loud all of the time but It was home. Hell, it technically still is for me. They moved out shortly after my funeral. I don’t blame them.” His face went back to a more sad look before he sighed. “I love my family.” He smiled sadly.

 

“I think I had a sister once. Like a real one.” I said quietly. I was silent for a couple minutes. I took myself by surprise the moment the words came out. It wasn’t something I’d ever told anyone before. “But I don't really remember my birth family. I was three when I was put into the system. I just kind of have this gut feeling that I had a sister you know? I tend not to think about it too hard though since I’ll never actually know. My adopted family tried to get any papers about my family but none existed. I basically don't exist before I was put in the system. Just a toddler who came with a piece of paper that had my name on it.”

 

“Oh man, that’s rough.” Lance mumbled.

 

“It’s part of why I like Allura so much even though a lot of times she’s overbearing and gets on my nerves sometimes. She kinda fills that hole so most of the time I don’t about. It only really comes to mind when people start talking about family.” I smiled down at Lance. “It’s nice to actually get to talk about it for once. My chest feels lighter.”

 

“I just got to talk about my family for the first time in 9 years, so I feel like I should be the one thanking you.” He smiled. “So, what’s your new movie suggestion?”

“You like Jurassic Park I’m assuming?”

“Yeah but the next two weren’t even as good.” He said, a look of confusion on his face.

 

“Boy, have a got some news for you.” I said hopping off the window sill and going to my computer.

 

“Did they make a fourth one?” He asked, a small amount of curiosity and confusion in his voice.

 

“Yes, and it was absolutely incredible.” 

 

  
** **

 

Friday came too soon. I wasn’t super excited to have to admit to Pidge and Hunk about the whole I live in the house that everyone at school is afraid of. 

 

At lunch Pidge and Hunk were talking about how excited they are to be hanging out at a different house for once.

“Don’t you guys have more friends than each other?” I asked at one point.

 

“Well of course. But somehow everyone always ends up either Hunk’s or my house. Our families are pretty tired of it to be honest. Matt tends to complain all of the time because our rooms are next to each other and he’s tired of having to listen to his music so he doesn’t have to listen to everyone. Our house has some shitty walls to be honest.” Pidge shrugged. “I’m mostly just tired of listening to Matt complain  _ all _ of time.”

 

“My mom just complains about how often she has to clean the house even though I tell her no one cares.” Hunk added.

 

“Allura wouldn’t ever need to clean for more than like 2 minutes because I don’t think she’d ever let the house get messy enough to have to spend that much time on it and if it does it’s usually Shiro’s fault and then she makes him clean it.” I laughed thinking about last night when Shiro cooked and didn’t clean the kitchen all the way.

 

“So Keith, you’re going to have to tell us where you live at some point considering we’re literally coming over in 3 hours.” Pidge said squinting at me. I took a deep breath and sighed.

 

“I live on Altea.” I mumbled quietly hoping they wouldn’t even hear me.

 

“Keith my man, please tell me you don’t live in that house.” Hunk’s eyes widened. Pidge eyes lit up.

 

“Holy shit, you live in the haunted house!” Pidge exclaimed quietly to try and keep the people nearby from hearing her.

 

“It was cheap. Allura fell in love with it the moment she saw it.”

 

“Hey uh, I don’t know if I can go. I’m uh, allergic to ghosts.” Hunk stuttered. 

“I’ve seen every episode of Ghost Hunters more than once. I can handle the ghost for you Hunk.” Pidge grinned. “Have you seen the ghost?” Pidge asked me. 

 

“No.” I said almost a little too quickly but Pidge slumped over when I said it so at least she didn’t catch on. Hopefully get Lance to behave enough while they’re there but part of me knew he wouldn’t.

  
  
  


** **

 

Pidge and Hunk rode the bus home with me and Pidge basically never stopped talking about how excited she was to get to go back in the house. Hunk didn’t talk a lot. He mostly just looked super uncomfortable and I actually really felt bad for him. I really hope that Lance doesn’t scare him to death.

 

Pidge made Hunk go into the house before her so that he couldn’t back out and run.

 

“The house looks so much better painted and with furniture to be honest.” Pidge said looking around. “The last people who lived here never fixed the place up so it still looked like Garbage when Hunk and I were here last.”

 

“I still hate this. I refuse to believe that I didn’t hear anything.”

 

“Come on, my room is upstairs.” I said already heading up the stairs, relying on them actually following me. A moment later I heard their footsteps coming.

 

“This room is so tiny.” Hunk commented when he made it in the room. He was the last one in. Following just a couple seconds after Pidge.

“I really liked the window sill. It’s perfect for sitting on so it’s why I picked this one. I don't even have that much stuff anyways. The other two rooms would look so empty.” I shrugged going over to my computer and hitting play on my playlist. “Hey I’ll be right back.” I left the room quickly after that.

 

I went into Allura’s craft room and sighed. “Lance.” I called out quietly hoping that he could hear me. He in fact did and startled me as he popped up less than a foot in front of me.

 

“Oh whoops.” He laughed floating a couple feet back. “My bad.”

 

“My friends are over. Can you just like, not cause any problems?” I asked. “I’d like to keep my friends.”

 

“I dunno, Pidge looks like she’d love to meet a ghost.” Lance smirked.

“Could you at least try and behave for a little then?”

 

“I’ll try my best.”

 

“You’re killing me here, Lance.” I groaned. “I gotta go back before they start getting suspicious.” I sighed.

 

Back in the room Pidge and Hunk were sitting on my bed facing each other as they did homework. I grabbed my backpack and climbed up between them and up onto the window sill trying my best not to step on any of their papers. I still did and Hunk tried to complain and I told them that’s what he gets for putting his stuff all over my bed. He accepted defeat after that.

 

We mostly did homework and talked about whatever.

 

“Keith, where do you plan on going for college?” Hunk asked at some point.

 

“Honestly I’m thinking about applying for the Garrison.” I said looking out the window at the sky. “Leaving the planet for a while sounds pretty ideal honestly. I want to fly away. Can you imagine being able to literally leave all your problems back on earth for a while?”

 

“That sounds pretty nice to be honest.” Pidge said.

 

“I hate flying. I’d just get sick all the time. I already get car sick enough so no thank you.” Hunk cringed.

 

“Aw Hunk, think about how cool it would be if the three of us went into space together.” Pidge laughed.

 

“Literally sounds like the worst idea.” Hunk groaned. Pidge just laughed.

 

“Well the way that Keith talked about it, i’m about absolutely going to look into applying. Keith and I will go to space without you.   


“Have fun.”

 

The first beat of the next song started and I don’t think I will ever hear Pidge scream that loud again. “The fucking rick roll are you serious right now Keith!” Pidge yelled. Hunk just groaned as he placed his head in his hands, refusing to look at me.

 

I heard Lance start laughing and I never saw Hunk move so fast in the last week that I’ve known him. “I told you guys! I told you!” Hunk yelled.

 

Lance appeared and was sitting on the window sill with me. He was hunched over laughing so hard that If he was solid I’m pretty sure he would burst. I just looked at him disappointed and sighed.

“Holy shit!” Pidge’s face lit up so bright as she watched Lance.

 

Lance’s laughter eventually died down and he looked at me. “Keith, my man. I tried so hard I swear.”

 

“You failed horrendously.” I glared glancing down at Pidge and Hunk. “He guys uh, this is Lance.”

 

“You lied to us you sneaky bastard!” Pidge yelled pointing at me.

 

“What was I supposed to say? Yeah I know the ghost and he’s a massive dork?”

 

“Hey!” Lance said looking offended.

 

“That’s fair.” Pidge shrugged. “Hey are you the kid died back in 08?” I glared at Pidge when I saw Lance still.

 

“Uh yeah, that’s me.” He said quietly.

 

“Pidge I now can’t tell who is more uncomfortable. Me or the ghost.” Hunk said. Pidge apologized quickly to Lance who just nodded at her.

 

Lance fit in with the conversation really well and I could tell that he was thankful no one was actually asking him any questions about himself. He looked comfortable and content as he sat next to me talking to us. Sometimes I would space out as I watched Lance talk to everyone. When I would try to rejoin the conversation I would realize I had no idea what anyone was talking about.

Eventually some footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and everyone fell silent. Realizing the footsteps were coming down the hall towards my room Lance said bye really quickly and vanished. 

 

We quickly started a new conversation before a knock came at my door.

“Yeah?” I called. Allura opened the door slightly and popped her head in. “I’m thinking we could all make pizza together instead of ordering?” I watched Pidge and Hunk’s sit up straighter in excitement.

“That sounds great Allura.” I smiled.

 

“Then come on down. I just got back from the store. I had a feeling that there weren’t going to be any complaints.” She grinned.

  
  


Making pizza with everyone was both fun and messy. We were making personal pizzas and Allura managed to find a way to ‘accidentally’ get pizza sauce all over Shiro’s arm. Pidge managed to knock spill almost half of a bag of cheese on her pizza. Hunk screamed in offence and he tried to just reach over and take some of the cheese off her pizza.

 

“Hands off!” Pidge slapped Hunk’s hand away from her pizza. “Don’t touch my food!”

 

“No fair! We all need cheese!” 

 

“You can’t just reach over and touch other people’s pizza!” 

 

“Don’t worry Hunk, we’ve got plenty of cheese.” Allura laughed.

  
I’m pretty sure that this was the most fun I’d ever had with friends and the most fun i’d had with Shiro and Allura in a long time. It made me realize that Shiro and Allura didn’t mind that I came with them and I felt a weight come off my shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it didn't take me as long to write this chapter as it took me to write the last one which is pretty exciting. Also i hit 10k words which to me is super impressive because I haven't ever written anything this long and it's not even over yet :D
> 
> Let me know what you think so far :)


	6. Ancient Aliens

**Pidgeyusedgust:** i can’t believe you straight up made friends with a ghost 

**Keith Kogane:** you made friends with him in like 5 seconds what the fuck are you talking about

**Hunkydori:** pidge i told you i was right 

**Pidgeyusedgust:** That noise could have been anything

**Hunkydori:** IT WAS LANCE AND YOU KNOW IT

**Pidgeyusedgust:** whatever makes you happy

**Keith Kogane:** honestly we mostly just watch movies or he reads my books. I showed him the last 3 harry potter movies he missed. 

**Pidgeyusedgust:** so you just… show him all the pop culture he missed?

**Keith Kogane:** It’s what he always asks for so why not? He’s basically just a roommate that Shiro and Allura don't know about. Sometimes I see him, sometimes I don’t. Sometimes we watch a movie or chill.

**Pidgeyusedgust:** you’re like the stereotypical weird new kid. Moves into town, makes friends with a ghost. Then just watches movies with them all day

**Keith Kogane:** I’m always the weird kid. Fuck hold on lance is getting mad about what i put on

 

“No, you have to put something else on!” Lance yelled trying to steal the mouse to my computer from me. The second Lance realized that I put Ancient Aliens on he started yelling and demanding that I put something else on. “It’s all fake and you know it!”

 

I stared at Lance bewildered. He looked at me funny, probably trying to figure out what’s going on in my head in this moment. “I can’t believe a Ghost just told me that Aliens don’t exist.” Lance scowled at me probably realizing I was right.

 

“It’s different.” He snapped.  Yep, I totally got him with that one. He crossed his arms and finally gave up trying to steal the mouse from me. “Ghosts and Aliens are absolutely different.”

 

I couldn’t help but laugh at his reasoning. “There is absolutely no way that in a never-ending galexy that we are the only living beings. Sure we could be the only kind that look the way we do, but you cannot possibly tell me that there is nothing else that lives anywhere else.”

 

“There are so many circumstances that caused us to be here!”

“Three of the most common elements in the universe are hydrogen, carbon, and oxygen and they account for 95% of the atoms in the human body. You can’t tell me on other planets those three things wouldn’t be able to come together to make more living beings.” I watched him being more annoyed by the second before he finally crossed his arms. “In all honesty Aliens are more likely to exist than ghosts but there  _ you  _ are, which honestly makes me believe in Aliens more than I ever have before.”

 

“I can’t believe I got stuck with the Alien kid.” Lance groaned. He floated up into the air so that he would be eye level with me. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Lance and I both froze. We stood there for a moment staring at each other until I nodded at him. He nodded back promptly vanished. “Yeah?” I called.

 

“Are you arguing with yourself?” I head Shiro ask through the door. I looked to my TV coming up with my lie quickly. I hit the spacebar on my keyboard to pause the episode. 

 

“Technically? I’m watching Ancient Aliens and someone on the show is being dumb.” I cringed because the lie was terrible. And yet Shiro still fell for it.

 

“Oh, well Allura and I are going out to eat if you want to join.” Shiro opened the door and poked his head in. I shook my head and smiled at him.

 

“Nah, I’ll let you do go out to eat without me for once. Give you guys a break.” Shiro laughed at that. “I’ll just order some Pizza, i’ll be fine.”

 

“Alright, text me if you need anything while we’re out.” He smiled and then I watched as the door closed.

 

** **

 

Lance never showed up for the rest of the night. I ended up just watching TV and eating dinner in silence. It’s noticeable when Lance isn’t around. He sure fills a room for someone who is transparent.

 

I wondered briefly if i had actually made him mad. I tried not to think about it too hard but he still hadn’t come around a couple days later.

 

“I think I made Lance mad.” I said in realization at lunch after Lance hadn’t come around for three days. I said it quietly while Pidge and Hunk were talking to each other. I kinda hoped they hadn’t heard me but Hunk stopped talking mid sentence and they both looked over to me.

 

“How exactly would you have made him mad?” Hunk asked tilting his head sideways slightly.

 

“Well I was watching Ancient Aliens and he said they aren’t real, and I said said they’re more likely to exist than ghosts and yet there he is so aliens have to exist.” I said quickly trying to get it off my chest.

 

“Ever stop to think that maybe real talk about him being dead might be a touchy subject? Especially so soon after still?” Pidge said as it should have been super obvious to me. And honestly it should have.

 

I didn’t say anything for a minute as I looked down at the table and they both just stared at me. My eyes widened and I looked up to them quickly. “Oh my god, i’m an asshole.” I said covering my face with my hands.

 

“I wonder how one apologizes to a ghost.” Hunk said looking up in thought. “When I have to apologize to Pidge I usually just give her some kind of technology she can fiddle around with.

 

“They really are the best kind of thing to give me to apologize. One time as an apology Hunk gave me something he needed to get fixed. It was pretty amusing considering I knew that Hunk could have fixed it himself.”

 

“Yeah but you made it work even better after that. Something I wouldn’t have even thought about doing.”

I listened to them ramble off to each other. I felt a little left out but I knew it wasn’t intentional so it didn’t really bother me.

 

** **

 

That day after even hours after I got home Lance hadn’t made himself visible. I tried leaving a book for him to read on the bed while I did homework but It never moved. I looked over to it for the hundredth time and just looked at it sadly. “Lance. If I made you mad, I’m sorry.” I opened a game on steam and played it until I was too tired to be awake anymore and then collapsed on my bed, painfully landing on the book. I grabbed it from underneath me and dropped it haphazardly on the floor hoping that I didn’t step on it when I got out of bed in the morning.

 

In the morning when I woke up I noticed the book sitting on the TV stand. I sat up and felt a little better knowing at least Lance was still around. “Thanks.” I mumbled, not quite ready to actually be awake. I briefly considered getting more sleep but I knew I was likely to sleep too long. At least it was friday right?

 

I found out later while I was eating breakfast from Allura that it’s actually saturday if that says anything about this week.

 

“I’m not mad at you.” I heard as i entered my bedroom with every intention of going back to bed. I looked up at Lance who was sitting in the middle of the room, three feet off the ground.

 

I didn’t reply as I walked over to my bed and collapsed down onto it. “Could have fooled me.” I mumbled turning my head to look at him. He looked at me sadly. When he didn’t say anything I turned my head to look out the window. It was dreary outside and was probably going to rain soon. Was hoping today would be nice out today.

 

“I’ve been overworking myself by staying corporeal so much. Been too tired to even try the last few days. I thought that since I wasn’t using any energy while you were asleep I would be fine since it was like getting sleep myself. Turns out that wasn’t enough. Not like I have anyone telling me how to do this.” He sighed. Turning back to face him I could see that he felt bad and it made me feel dumb for worrying so much about it.

 

“We’ll just have to work on that then. I don’t want you to do something that will hurt you Lance.” He smiled at me and I couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m going to get some more sleep so don’t feel like you have to hang around ok?” I’m pretty sure I heard Lance say ok but I was already asleep before I could understand anything said.

 

** **

 

When I woke up I realized I slept way longer than I was planning on . I checked my phone and there was a bunch of messages in the group that and they were definitely trying to get ahold of me.

 

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Keith are you awake

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Keith

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Keith

**Hunkydori:** Keith

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Keith

**Pidgeyusedgust:** I swear to god

**Hunkydori:** I think we forgot to tell him he was coming to see a movie with us today

**Pidgeyusedgust:** FUCK

**Pidgeyusedgust:** you’re absolutely right

**Pidgeyusedgust:** dammit

**Hunkydori:** I guess we could go to the showing after the one we were planning?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Well, It’s 1130 and the show is at 1 so hopefully he’s awake before like 1230?

**Hunkydori:** I hope so

 

I glanced up at the time and saw that it was 12:23. I cringed before quickly sending a message.

 

**Keith Kogane:** i have no idea how i slept so long

**Pidgeyusedgust:** FUCKING FINALLY JESUS CHRIST GET DRESSED.  Hunk has his dad’s car and we’re coming to get you.

**Keith Kogane:** What are we even seeing?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** We’re going to see Lunch Date. Hunk and I always go see movies that look absolutely awful opening weekend and make fun of it for the rest of the weekend. It’s tradition.

**Keith Kogane:** Alright I’ll be ready.

 

“Lance I’ll be back later.” I said after getting dressed and was running out of my room. He wasn’t there but I was just hoping that he would still hear me. I quickly ran past Shiro and told him where I was going and I heard him laugh at me running out the door so quickly.

 

Pidge and Hunk were already in the driveway and I had to jump up into the pickup truck’s backseat. I was barely buckled by the time Hunk was backing out of the driveway.

 

“Man you really cut close.” Pidge said turning back to face me from the front seat. “I seriously thought we were gonna have to see the movie later than planned.”

 

“Ok in my defense you literally did not tell me I was going anywhere.” I said making a quick check that I had actually grabbed all my stuff on my way out the door. Thankfully I did.

 

“I wish we could bring Lance to see shitty movies.” Hunk said. “I feel like he’d really enjoy them.”

 

“We should bring over some of our favorites and have a movie day tomorrow.” Pidge said. Turning back to me quickly. “Did you ever make up with Lance?”

 

“Oh, I saw him when I woke up briefly this morning. Apparently he’s been overworking himself to be corporeal. He seems ok now, he just needs to be more careful. I think he’d really enjoy a movie day though. He really liked hanging out with everyone. It probably gets boring hanging out with just one person.”

 

The movie was in fact absolutely terrible. The writing was awful, the acting was terrible and more often than not the camera angle was actually shaky.

 

“The colors in the movie were so bland!” Pidge had yelled as we walked out of the theater. “I get that romance movies are usually cheesy and bad but oh my god that really takes the cake guys.”

 

“Aw man, now I really want cake.” Hunk groaned.

 

“Let’s go to the cafe down the street then.” Pidge suggested. “We can sit in the corner and talk about how bad it was.

 

“I could go for something sweet.” I shrugged.

  
“Oh man, it’s settled then.” Hunk grinned.


	7. The most comfortable place you can be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops didn't mean to go so long without updating but here I am finally!!!
> 
>  
> 
> *************************************************************************************************

“Hey Keith, You decided that you want to go to the Garrison after school right?” Shiro brought up the next monday during dinner.  Allura looked over at me surprised as if she hadn’t heard about it at all. I nodded my head yes.

 

“Yeah, I figure it’s the best way to get off the planet.” I said trying not to crack a smile. Shiro laughed at that and I couldn’t help but actually smile.

 

“They start taking applications soon you know. You should probably start on that. I can always help you, you know?” He offered.

 

“Yeah I know, you actually went there when I was in the 8th grade. Still don’t know why you haven’t just gone to space instead of just working on a base. Wait, I thought they didn’t start taking apps until spring?” I asked, suddenly worried that my timeline was completely off. I probably should have been looking into it more considering it’s so hard to get in.

 

** **

 

“Holy shit you didn’t know? For someone who wants to go to the Garrison so badly you’d think you’d known when you need to apply.” Lance said surprised when I told him I didn’t realize that the apps for the Garrison weren’t starting to be accepted in the spring but are being accepted until spring

 

“How would you even know?”

 

“I was set to leave for the Garrison in a couple months before…” He paused for a moment. “You know…”

 

“Oh…” I said quietly feeling really awkward.

 

“It is what it is.” He shrugged. “I can help you with the application if you want. I honestly did really good on mine. I was set to meet someone from the Garrison like the next week to talk to him about everything to make sure I was 100% sure that I wanted to go.” I said. “So who knows, maybe I would have ended up hating it.”

 

“Maybe you would have loved space.”

 

“Then you’ll have to go for both of us, space ranger.” Lance winked and my brain short circuited for a moment before pulling myself back together. 

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to start working on it soon then won't we.” I grinned. I sat down at my computer and pulled up the Galaxy Garrison website and found the requirements for applying and sent them down to the printer downstairs. I didn’t bother to go grab them since I knew at some point Shiro or Allura would see them and bring them up for me.

 

“Oh hey, you told me yesterday to remind you that you have a test on wednesday so here’s you reminder.”

 

“Fuck.” I groaned. Tomorrow was wednesday and I’m not anywhere ready for it.

  
  


**Keith Kogane:** So how does one study for an entire test in less than a day

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Oh my god did you not study for history test at all

**Keith Kogane:** I told lance to remind me yesterday and he literally just did. I kinda meant to remind me BEFORE 7 but here i am

**Hunkydori:** I’m pretty sure the test is going to be really easy so I wouldn’t worry about it too much tbh just go over all the notes you took like three times before you go to bed and then once in your class before history. 

**Keith Kogane:** if I do bad i’m blaming you

**Hunkydori:** I’ll bake you some cookies if you dont do well but i promise you will

**Pidgeyusedgust:** I want cookies anyways. Just bake some cookies dammit

**Hunkydori:** dont tell me what to do shorty

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Come down here and fight me!!!!!!!!!!1

**Hunkydori:** Sorry, my knees dont bend down that far

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Do some yoga then

**Keith Kogane:** Lance says you should just buy some stilts

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Tell Lance when I die i’m going to fight him.

**Keith Kogane:** He says youre welcome to try

**Pidgeyusedgust:** tell your boyfriend to shut the fuck up 

**Keith Kogane:** WHAT

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Nothing. Go study so you don’t fail

**Keith Kogane:** Now IM going to fight you

**Pidgeyusedgust:** wow, now a bunch of boys are ganging up on the short girl. Way to all be bullies

**Hunkydori:** Meet us in the pit

**Pidgeyusedgust:** 8pm dont be late

**Hunkydori:** I’m never late for anything. It’s Keith you have to worry about

**Keith Kogane:** i hate both of you

 

I spun my chair around and tossed my phone onto my bed before turning back to grab my backpack from beside my desk. Quickly finding the green folder I proceeded to spend the next 5 minutes looking for all the notes from the last two weeks. Organization is hard ok?

 

I went over it twice by myself and then the third time Lance offered to quiz me on all the stuff that was in the notes. I thought It would be really boring but somehow Lance managed to actually make studying fun. Although it was probably because we were both really bad at actually focusing on what we were doing. It was more fun to talk shit about old dead people and how bad they were at trying to run a country.

 

“Boy comes over from the Caribbean, causes people a bunch of problems and stress, and then gets himself shot.” 

 

“To be fair I bet shooting him was the most satisfying thing Burr did in his entire life.” I laughed giving up and finally just shoving my notes back into my folder. 

 

“He probably was like ‘That oughta shut him up’ and then cleaned the gunpowder off his hands and then went home and drank some tea.” Lance cackled trying not to laugh too hard since Shiro and Allura were both upstairs.

 

“Peaceful days for the rest of his life.”

 

“US history is pretty fascinating. Just a shit ton of white males who didn’t actually have any idea what they were doing. Although Cuba’s history isn’t all that great either.” Lance shrugged. He floated up from the bed where we were sitting across from each other and sat on the window seat. 

 

“You never said you were from Cuba.”

 

“I guess technically I am. We moved here when I was five or six. Only thing I really know about Cuba is when we would go back and visit family. I have a lot of love for the beach there. I miss it to be honest. Beaches are the most comfortable place you can be.” He placed his hand on the window like he was trying to reach through it but it never did. He just pressed his hand up against the glass. “I don’t really understand why, but whatever is allowing me to stay won’t let me leave this house.”

 

It’s one of those moments where you don’t know what to say. Usually it’s one of those put your hand on their shoulder and hope it’s comforting enough but I can’t even do that for him. I’m bad at the whole comforting thing in general but you know.

 

Lance let his hand slide down from the window back to his side and sighed. “Hey I’m uh.. I’m gonna vanish for the rest of the night.” He said quietly. I nodded at him.

 

“If I don’t see you before school I’ll remember to leave a playlist up for you.” I smiled softly.

 

He smiled slightly at me before disappearing from view. I never really knew where he left to when I couldn’t see him. Was he in a different place in the house? Was he hanging out in my room still? I never asked because I always figured it would be rude to ask.

 

I collapsed down to lay down on my bed and hit my head on the wall in the process. My hands flew to my head to my head in reaction and I let out a muffled groaned. “Fucking idiot.” I mumbled.

  
  


**Shiro:** You good?

 

_ My dumbass hit my head on the wall trying to lay down. Not my most shining moment. _

 

**Shiro:** Long as youre not dead

 

_ Thanks for caring _

_ Jerk _

 

**Shiro:** youre welcome

 

_ Rude _

  
  
  


** **

  
  
  


Basically I worried about the test for no reason because when I finally go the test back on friday I’d gotten every question right. Pidge was super salty about it because she got one of them wrong and spent way more time studying than I did.

 

“Clearly you just need a fun study partner.” I laughed at the end of the day when everyone gathered at my locker.

 

“Some of us aren’t lucky enough to live in a house with a ghost. Let alone a ghost that is actually fun.” Pidge frowned. She had checked around us to make sure there wasn’t anyone around before she mentioned Lance. 

 

“Speaking of, how is he doing?” Hunk asked as I closed my locker shut.

 

“I’m kinda scared that having people around to talk to is making him remember how much his misses everything. Like obviously his misses his family, and on monday he started talking about how much he misses the beach. He’s just sad more often now.”

 

“I wonder if seeing you be able to leave the house whenever you want might be getting to him. Sure the house isn’t exactly small, but It is when It’s the only place you’re allowed to go.” Pidge said. She got slightly more quiet halfway through since someone walked past as she was talking.

 

“Guys I have an idea!” Hunk said loudly causing Pidge and I both to jump. “Whoops sorry.” He said in a normal toned voice. “Why don’t we go down to the beach tomorrow? We can bring him back some stuff like sand and seashells. I know it won’t be the same but I still feel like it’ll make him happy.”

 

“Beaches are the most comfortable place you can be.” I mumbled under my breath looking down towards the ground. I’m pretty sure Pidge and Hunk heard me since they both looked at me a little confused and a little concerned. I picked my head up and smiled. “I think it sounds like a really good idea, plus I’ve never actually been to the beach.”

 

“Okay now we really have to go because what the fuck Keith.” Pidge frowned. “We’re going around noon tomorrow and that’s that.”

 

I smiled.

 

  
** **

 

I had to come up with somewhere to tell Lance I was going as to not ruin the surprise. Especially because I know it would make him extremely sad to know that I was going to the beach.  I decided to just tell Lance that we’re going to the movies and the mall tomorrow. Lance never questioned it and never looked like he was sad that he couldn’t go. 

 

I think before monday I never would have noticed him trying to hide his sadness but now that I’m looking for it, it’s actually really obvious. Makes me want to be more careful about everything so that I don’t make him sad.

 

I glanced over to the pile of papers for the Garrison app and saw that it had been moved around. Lance had clearly looked through it at some point and I wondered if that was also affecting his mood. He tried to blow off the whole dying before he got to go like it didn’t bother him but it obviously does. It honestly seemed really mean to be asking Lance for help with it.

 

“I really don’t mind helping you.” Lance said as if he had read my mind. For a brief moment I was scared that he actually had. “I can tell by the way you’re looking at them that you’re worried about how I feel because I’ll never get to go.”

 

“It just seems like I shouldn’t be asking because It’ll just remind you constantly that I might get to go when you didn’t.” I said quietly.

 

“Please don’t worry about it. I’ve already come to terms with the reality of it a long time ago. I’m actually kinda excited that I get to help you. Sure space was my dream, but it’s your dream to and I want to help.” He smiled floating over from my bed. He sat down on the empty spot on my desk and looked down to me. “You’ll go up there for both of us and bring something of mine with you so that I’ll be there with you in spirit.” He genuinely seemed to mean It and I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I’d love to bring you to space with me, Lance.”

  
“I’m looking forward to it.” He smiled back.


	8. The Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaatttt???? Another update already???? This part was a lot of fun to write So i couldn't help but power through 2100 words
> 
> **************************************************

I jumped awake the next morning when I heard my phone ringing. Picking up I realized it was Pidge calling and that it was 11:30 already. Guess who passed out without actually setting an alarm.

 

“Oh good you picked up.” Pidge’s voice came through when I answered. “I was worried that you would still be asleep.”

 

“Nah I’m about to get dressed, don’t worry.” I said doing my best to makes sure I didn’t make it obvious that I had just woken up.

 

“Hunk is leaving to get me in like 10 minutes so we should be there some time close to noon.” She said and hung up before I could even respond.

 

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Also don’t forget your swimsuit.

 

I managed to slip my swim trunks on under my jeans and passing by the bathroom I remembered to grab one of the old pool towels that we had.

 

As soon as Hunk’s truck was in view I stood up and waited at the bottom of the driveway. I hopped in when they stopped and the second Hunk heard the seatbelt buckle we were out of there.

 

“You’re going to love the Beach, Keith. It’s looking like this will be the last warm day before fall really hits so we’re taking advantage and going swimming.” I watched Hunk grin in the rearview mirror. 

 

“I’ve never really been big on swimming. Allura always has been through so we tended to get dragged to the city waterpark a lot. I mostly just floated around the lazyriver the entire time. That way I could be like ‘Yes I went into the water’ because one time it was obvious I hadn’t and Allura was so upset that I felt bad.” I said.

 

I heard my phone go off and I glanced down to see a text from Shiro. “Whoops, I forgot to tell Shiro I was going somewhere.” 

 

**Shiro:** Did you leave somewhere?

 

_ Ye _

_ Going to the beach with pidge and hunk _

 

**Shiro:** how in the world did they convince you to do that?

 

_ Pidge is scary. cant say no _

 

**Shiro:** pfft have fun

 

_ Sure _

__

** **  
  


There was quite a of people at the beach. A lot of families with kids probably enjoying the last day they’ll be able to get their kids out of the house before it gets cold.

 

“Oh man I am so excited.” Pidge grinned as she jumped out of the truck.  Pidge was wearing a shirt and swim trunks and while interesting, didn’t actually surprise me considering the kind of person Pidge is.

 

Pidge and Hunk were in the water in about ten seconds flat. They dropped their towels together in a pile and just had immediately ran for the water. Pidge screamed when she hit the water and I laughed.

 

“It’s so cold!” Pidge screamed trying to run back out of the water. Hunk though managed to catch her and bring her back into a bear hug and laughed as he took her further into the water and she continuously screamed. 

 

I just snickered as she yelled for me to help her as I laid my towel out and sat down on it.  I suddenly regretted not bringing any sunscreen but upon looking into Hunk’s bag I found that he brought some which I silently thanked him for.

 

It wasn’t hard to figure out why Lance loves the beach so much. The water here was a bright blue despite the fact that it was just a lake. The sun hitting down on the water made it so bright but it created a beautiful look that I couldn’t help but take a picture of.

 

I took a bunch of pictures of Hunk and Pidge playing in the water. They looked like they were having a lot of fun and it was a moment that deserved to be captured for them to hold onto forever.

 

“Stop taking pictures of the water and get in it!” Pidge yelled over to me. I sighed and covered my phone with my towel. I stood up and stretched and made my way slowly to the water.  I stood there and looked out to both of them.

 

“Is this a bad time to mention that I don’t know how to swim?” I asked staring down into the water.

 

“Keith, how the fuck did you get to be 17 and not learn how to swim?” I could see Pidge frown as she started swimming until she got to where she could reach and walk. “How do you fuck up that badly.” She said when she reached me. She looked up at me frowning and crossed her arms. How someone who’s five feet tall can be so intimidating is alarming.

 

“No one ever taught me. I went from foster home to foster home before my family adopted me and at some point everyone just figured that I had already learned how to.” I shrugged. Pidge sighed and grab my hand and starting pulling me into the water. My whole body shivered because the water was fucking freezing. “Nope it’s too cold, I want out”

 

“Nope, you’re not getting out.”

 

“You evil little gremlin.” I frowned.

 

“You kids have fun, I’m getting out of the water to warm up.” Hunk said flashing a smile.

 

“Don’t stay away forever.” Pidge said.

 

Next thing I knew I was completely underwater. Pidge had literally jumped on my back, made me lose balance and then fall into the water. I stood back up quickly gasping for air as soon as my head was above the water. “Pidge! What the fuck!” I yelled between breaths. “That wasn’t okay!”

 

“Oh you’re fine.” Pidge scoffed swimming further into the water. I watched her wade in the water. “Come over here.”

 

“Pidge, I literally cannot swim.” 

 

“You’re killing me Keith.” She sighed swimming back over to me. “Do you trust me?”

 

“Well, you haven’t given me a reason not to yet.”

 

“Good.” She walked behind me. “I need you to lay down.”  I took a deep breath and started leaning back and eventually Pidge placed her hands on my back and soon enough I was actually floating in the water. “I’m moving my hands now.” I tried to protest but her hands were already gone and I was still floating. 

 

The world went silent as I just floated there and watched the clouds. This is probably part of why Lance loves the water so much. It’s peaceful just floating in it. I don’t know how long I floated there but It couldn’t have been too long because Pidge was already talking to me again.

 

“Now that you have an understanding on how to float, swimming will be easy.” I glanced over to her and stood back up. 

 

“I’m not sure that’s how learning to swim works.” I scowled but I ended up smiling anyways. “Thanks for the help though.” 

 

“Dork.” She laughed and splashed water at me.

 

“Oh you did not!” I splashed water back at her and it quickly became a battle that in the end no one could even decide who won. 

  
  


** **

 

I wandered around the beach looking for seashells while Pidge and Hunk started building a sand castle. Hunk had brought Mason jars for me to put Shells and sand into and was so thankful for it because I had been wondering what I was going to use to carry everything when Hunk had remembered that they were in his truck.

 

I ended up being extremely picky about the shells that made it into the jar. Lance deserved only the most beautiful shells. So many times I picked up a shell, examined it for a long time and then ended up just dropping it back into the sand. Some of them the designs weren’t as nice, some of them were chipped. I was probably putting way too much effort into this.

 

I must have been looking for a while because when I finally managed to fill the jar up I realized just how hungry I was and I immediately regretted not grabbing something on the way out of the house considering despite getting up late I still had extra time before they arrived.

 

I made my way back over to Hunk and Pidge who had built a pretty impressive sand castle and weren’t even done. It had multiple areas, a moat, a stick bridge, some leaf flags, and that wasn’t even half of it. 

 

I placed the jar on my towel and went over and sat with them. I just sat there silently as they kept building their castle. They were super into it and every once a while one of them would try to do something and the other one would panic and start screeching that the other was going to knock something over and ruin the whole thing. It was super adorable but not like i’d ever tell them that. No doubt Pidge would get super angry and then I’d end up eating some sand probably.

  
  


** **

 

I didn’t really know how much time had passed but eventually I realized the beach was a lot more empty than it had been when we got here. Hunk and Pidge had literally started working on a second castle to be the neighboring kingdom which was the enemy. They literally were coming up with a story about why the kingdoms were fighting while they were building. I couldn’t help but get my phone so that I could take more pictures.

 

Hunk heard the shutter sound and suddenly gasped and exclaimed, “We have to take a selfie before it gets too dark!”

 

They both walked over and sat on either side of me and Hunk took the phone and they scrunched up close to me. I heard Hunk take a bunch rapid and at the fourth one I finally couldn’t help and smile. Hunk and Pidge grinned even wider for the next one and I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

I got my phone back and they went back to their castle and started getting ridiculously heated about these two kingdoms and actually managed to pick opposite sides of which kingdom was right. It was ridiculously cute.

 

At some point the sun had actually started going down. I made sure to finally fill the second mason jar with sand before joining Pidge and Hunk watching the sunset.

 

I realized this was a part of my life I had been missing before moving to this town. I usually stuck by myself without making any friends but these two forced their way in and I was thankful for it. 

  
  


** **

 

“Man you were gone forever.” Lance pointed out when I got home. It was 10:30 by the time we go home. We had stopped at a random diner on the way home since Hunk realized just how hungry he was.

 

“I have presents for you.” I smiled. I was holding the jars behind my back where Lance couldn’t see them. He perked up, curiosity in his eyes.

 

I held out the two jars and I don’t think I had seen anyone so happy. Not even when I saw Shiro tell Allura they were approved for the house and she was pretty fucking excited.

 

He zoomed over to me so that he could grab the jar with the shells and I watched him as he practically shook with excitement as he looked at them. He eventually placed that jar down so he could grab the jar of sand. I twisted off the top and grabbed some of the sand out and let the sand sit in his hand and stared down at it.

 

He started crying. I panicked slightly before he looked up, smiling brightly at me. “I didn’t think I’d ever get to hold sand again. Keith, you’re incredible.”

 

I felt my heart leap out of my chest. All the work I put into finding those shells and finding the best sand I could was absolutely worth it for that smile.

 

** **

 

We ended up sitting next to each other on my bed flipping through the pictures on my phone. It started off as the pictures I took of Pidge and Hunk but then we reached pictures I hadn’t taken. They were pictures of me out in the water with Pidge while she was teaching me how to float. Pictures of us splashing water at each other. 

 

Lance thought they were adorable and I looked at them in awe. I have so few pictures of me in general and seeing pictures of me having fun was exciting. Lance loved the pictures of Hunk and Pidge building the castles but his favorite picture was absolutely the one where Pidge and Hunk were grinning and I was laughing. 

 

“That’s the most free spirited I’ve ever seen you.” Lance smiled. “You should do that more often.”

  
I agreed.


	9. “My dream last night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am on a roll lately holy crap
> 
> ********************************

_“Lance! Ven abajo!” Lance looked up quickly from his computer and turned to face his door. He cringed._ _  
_ _  
__“Coming mamá!” Lance called already jumping out of his chair. He raced downstairs and was in the kitchen in the blink of an eye._ _  
_ _  
___The kitchen was a crisp white color that looked like the room should still smell like paint. There was a paint can in the corner that probably should have already been taken out but had probably been forgotten in the chaos of day to day life.

 

_ “Will you help your abuelita with David? He’s being a nuisance.” Lance’s mother asked barely looking up from what she was working on in the kitchen.  _

 

_ “Sure mamá.” Lance nodded and made his way to the living room where he could hear his brother being loud. His grandma was trying to get him to sit down and Lance felt bad as he walked over and literally picked his brother up.  _

 

_ “Lance! Put me down, i’m not a little kid!” David screamed, squirming around trying to escape from him. Lance sighed and tightened his grip on the boy, walking away from their grandmother with him.  _

 

_ “You’re 14 and annoying abuelita, it’s time for you to go in the backyard and be away from everyone until you work off this energy.” Lance scowled. The reached the door to the backyard where Lance finally put him down. He didn’t let go of the boy though as he opened the door and nudged him outside and then locked the door. “I’ll make sure you get let in for dinner.” _

 

_ “Asshole.” He heard David scoff through the door.  _

 

_ “Say it again and I’m telling mamá.” _

 

_ “Oh, now you’re a snitch.”David practically growled, glaring at Lance through the window in the door. _

 

_ “I wish you were still 5 and liked everyone.” Lance snapped and walked away from the door.  _

 

_ Going back upstairs to his room he collapsed onto the window seat where he had set up a sitting area full of blankets and pillows. The room was covered in glow in the dark stars, the majority of them being on the opposite walls and ceiling of the window seat. He pulled shut the two curtains that were against the window and slid shut the curtain that was hiding the window seat from the rest of the room. A little hiding place that had clearly been worked on a lot. _

 

_ Lance took a deep breath to calm down before picking up the iphone 3 that was sitting next to him. He placed his password in and went straight for imessage. “At least I’m going to the Garrison soon.” He muttered.  _

  
  


_ Lance texted back and forth with a friend for a while before a text from a new person came in.  It was a text from his mom saying that she had been yelling for him for a while and that dinner was ready. _

 

_ Before going to the kitchen Lance remembered to let his brother inside who was just sitting on the porch on his phone. _

 

_ “See, that wasn’t so bad was it?” Lance teased sticking his tongue out and David. _

 

_ “You’re lucky we’re family and you’re leaving soon anyways.” David scowled before pushing past Lance. Lance watched him walk towards the kitchen sadly. At least David was the only one who wasn’t going to miss him. _

  
  
  


_ “Andrea, pass that when you’re done with it.” Lance said passing a plate over to his grandma. She thanked him and Lance waited until his younger sister passed the plate towards him. _

 

_ “Are you sure you want to leave?” Andrea asked him. “Seems unfair that you and Veronica both be gone.” _

 

_ “It’s the terrible curse of growing old. You have to leave the most perfect family and then nothing will ever be the same.” _

 

_ “It’s a good thing the Garrison has a cafeteria. You’d probably starve since you never even learned how to cook.” David scoffed. Lance turned to glare at him before their mother cleared her throat to tell them to knock it off. _

 

_ “Sorry mamá.” They both mumbled, breaking eye contact from each other.  _

 

_ “Have you heard from the person who is going to give you your final tour yet?” Lance’s father asked to fix the conversation. Lance looked over and smiled, glad to be back on topic about the Garrison _

 

_ “Not yet. They said it would happen a little closer because they have to find someone who is willing to drive out to get me.” _

 

_ “It’s what, 3 hours away? Shouldn’t be too hard.” His father said briefly looking at the ceiling to think. “I think I made the drive in 2 and a half so it really depends on how fast you’re driving. _

 

_ “You really should stop driving over the speed limit like that, son.” Lance’s grandmother scowled. “Especially when you have my grandchildren in the car with you. _

 

_ “Lance is an adult, I think he can handle it.” _

 

_ “I’m really looking forward to getting the ‘you’re coming here’ tour.” Lance grinned. “I hear it’s way better than the tour they use to try and convince people to come.” _

 

_ “I’m really proud of you Lance, you worked really hard for your grades in High School for this opportunity.”  _

 

_ “It helps that I’m really good at math and science.” Lance laughed. _

  
  
  


_ After dinner Lance and mother were both walking up the stairs. His father was taking his turn doing the dishes with his youngest sister and his mother was on her way up for her much deserved rest for the rest of the night. _

 

_ Lance’s chest felt tight all the sudden. His heart was pounding and his chest hurt. He felt lightheaded and next thing he knew he was losing his balance. _

 

_ The last thing he heard was his mother scream his name. _

 

 

_ ************************** _

  
  


 

I shot up screaming, Lance’s name on the tip of my tongue. I clutched my chest because of how badly it hurt, trying to calm down and the more I did, the less pain I was in.

 

I took a deep breath and then slumped back down so I could lay back down and recover. 

 

“Did I just seriously see that?” I mumbled. I wanted so badly to forget it because it felt too real for it to be something that I could have made up.

 

“Are you ok?” I glanced up at Lance who was hovering over me, a worried look on his face. He looked panicked. It wasn’t a good look for him.

 

“I just, had a really bad dream.” I mumbled, breaking eye contact. I looked over to the window seat and remembered how Lance had set up it up and realized just how boring mine looked compared to it. 

 

“Man, you had me really worried there.” Lance laughed. “What are your plans for today?”

 

“I dunno, I was thinking of getting Allura to take me to Target to be honest. I want to get some new stuff for my room. Make it a little more home-y. It just kinda dawned on me how boring it is.” I said looking back at him.

 

“Oh man, that’ll be awesome. I’m so used to this room having so much character. My youngest sister would give me all her artwork and to make sure she knew I was proud I would hang her art all around my walls. When she turned 7 she would always try and convince me to take the old stuff down because she was so much better but I loved every piece.” He smiled.

 

“Lance McClain, best older brother in the world.” I laughed.

 

“David would tell you otherwise” He said quietly. I took a sharp breath but Lance didn’t seem to notice it.

  
  
  


_ Take me to target today? _

 

**Allura:** oo!! What’s the occasion?

 

_ I want to make my window seat into a nice cove and I think you’d be the best person to ask to help. _

 

**Allura:** sounds like fun!! Leave in half an hour if you want?

 

_ Sounds perfect. You’re the best _

 

**Allura:** I try my best :P

  
  


** **

 

Target wasn’t really my favorite place because it had a weird aura about it and if you had no way to tell the time it probably wouldn’t feel like a real place.

 

Allura helped me pick out curtains and a curtain rod to add to the outside part of the window since the second curtain rod was long gone to the point where the holes didn’t exist.  We picked out a bunch of nice pillows and blankets to make the inside comfy. 

 

“What brought on the sudden want to make a hiding place?” Allura asked while I was picking out blankets, trying to find an array of different colored blankets. I was trying to pick ones that seemed space like so they dark colors of course. The pillows I had picked out all had stars on them.

 

“It seemed like a wasted opportunity to not have it, you know? There are girls who would die for my window seat.” I laughed, tossing the last blanket into the cart. I had tried to be nice with how much stuff I was putting in the cart but Allura had told me it’d be our little secret so that she could have fun shopping with me and I could create the best space. I laughed at her unintended joke and she ended up laughing with me and we looked like a couple of weirdos but neither of us could bother to care.

 

“I did always want one as a kid.” Allura said longingly. “I was pretty sad that it was in the smallest room but I was pretty excited at the idea of you being able to have it. I wasn’t sure you would but Shiro was pretty insistent that you would like that room.

 

“I kinda fall in love with the room the second I saw it.” I smiled. “Can we see if we can find glow in the dark stars?” I asked hoping it didn’t sound childish.

 

“Of course. They’ll be cool because it’ll be a reminder that one day you’ll be seeing them closer one day I remember the first time Shiro told me about how incredible they look from space.” She smiled brightly. “They’ll probably be this way.” She said and started walking away with the cart.

  
  


** **

  
  


When I got to my room Lance wasn’t there and I hoped he would stay away long enough for me to surprise him. 

 

Shiro helped me put the curtain rod up and the curtains on both the window and the outside of the seat. I spent a while piling the blankets in there so the seat would be comfortable to sit on, making sure to keep one of them that was specifically for actually wrapping myself with. 

 

I spent a good hour and a half putting all the stars up, making sure to fill as much space with them since Allura had managed to buy so many for me. They were going to look incredible when they were glowing. I’d have to make sure to open the window curtains when I wasn’t in there so they could glow.

 

I was really proud of the work and sat in my desk chair admiring it. I tried to make it look as close to Lance’s I could while giving it my own flair. All the curtains were the same color as his. I was almost afraid I went to far, that It was going to make him more upset than anything.

  
  
  


** **

  
  


When I came upstairs from dinner, Lance was standing besides my bed looking at the window seat. He looked at me in awe and whispered, “How?”

 

“My dream last night,” I muttered, “It was one of your memories.” I paused suddenly feeling really awkward. “I-” I couldn’t finish the sentence.

 

“Keith, did you see my last day?” He asked quietly, floating closer to me.

 

“Yes.” I whispered, unable to say anymore of that. 

 

Lance hugged me and I could barely feel it. Just like a light pressure. Surprisingly, I didn’t just fall through him and I welcomed the hug.

 

“Recreating my window sill is the most incredible thing. Two days in a row of you doing things for me? I must be the luckiest ghost in the world.” He pulled back, he was smiling so brightly. “Keith, can we see if I appear in photos?” He asked, worried, as if it was something he’d been thinking about a lot.

 

I pulled my phone out and opened the camera and turned it to the front facing camera. I turned around so that Lance and I were both facing the camera and in a stroke of luck the camera actually managed to pick him up. I smiled brightly as he got closer to me, a smile just as bright on his own and snapped a photo of us.

 

“We now get to take a stupid amount of pictures together and I’m excited.” He grinned. “Come on, let's turn a movie on and sit in the window sill. I’m thinking Iron Man.”

  
“Oh man that’s what we have to binge next. There has been so many good marvel movies that you’ve missed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys i'm so sorry for that T_T


	10. Space Ranger Partners

“You don’t even have enough money in your account, you’re going to give me the tray back.” 

 

I glanced behind me to see the scene one of the lunch ladies was causing. The girl who was standing by her was clearly embarrassed by the women making it known that she didn’t have enough to pay. I grabbed my wallet and walked over to them.

 

“I’ll buy her lunch of you would kindly stop embarrassing her in front of everyone but it’s really fucking rude.” I glared. The lunch lady huffed at me before taking the money I was handing her. When I got my change back I brought the girl over to our table and she sat down next to me.

 

“That was really nice of you, I’m Andrea.” She smiled.

 

“It wasn’t much. If I tell my brother’s girlfriend why I need more money she’ll just be excited that I helped you and probably give me more than I even ask for.” I shrugged. “It was just super obvious that you were really uncomfortable and nobody deserves that.”

 

“I really appreciate it. Money has been really tight for a long time. I probably should go back to bringing lunch from home.” She sighed.

 

“Every once and awhile Keith really manages to surprise us with how nice he is.” Pidge says sticking her tongue out at me. I glared at her and then turned back to Andrea.

 

“I’m nice, just not to them.” She giggled and I immediately felt awkward.

 

“I’m surprised to hear you talk. We’ve been in the same English class this whole time and this is the first time I’ve even heard your voice.”  She said.

 

I’ve never seen this girl in my life until now.

 

“Pfft that sounds exactly like Keith.” Pidge laughed so hard I thought she was going to explode.

 

“I should have destroyed your castle when I had the chance.”

 

“If you had even touched Calibur Castle you would have lost some fingers.” Pidge scowled at me.

 

** **

  
  


**Keith Kogane:** pidge I feel like you have the answer for this

**Pidgeyusedgust:** oh?

**Keith Kogane:** Lance wants to know what you think the best meme of 2012 was. Not really sure why he wants to know that year specifically but it’s lance so who knows

**Pidgeyusedgust:** oh my god i looked up what memes were in 2012 and i want to cry what a good year for memes. Like that year we got grumpy cat, the drunk baby, bad luck brian, OVERLY ATTACHED GIRLFRIEND 

**Hunkydori:** call me maybe came out that year

**Pidgeyusedgust:** HOLY SHIT

Keith Kogane: i think annoyed Picard was that year?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** oh man yeah it’s at the bottom of this list holy shit. Nothing will top 2012 memes now i’m just sad

**Keith Kogane:** I think Lance missed reddit 

**Pidgeyusedgust:** poor soul

**Hunkydori:** why was he asking about memes?

**Keith Kogane:** he’s obsessed with them its so annoying

**Pidgeyusedgust:** sounds like my kinda guy

**Pidgeyusedgust:** fuck i gotta go my brother’s friend is over and he’s always gotta ask about shit cause he’s always like “oh man katie you’re so smart” and i swear every time i tell him to not call me katie but NO ONE LISTENS TO ME

**Keith Kogane:** Kick him in the shin

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Don’t test me cause i’ll do it.

  
  


“What they say?” Lance asked excitedly when I placed my phone down next to my keyboard. I googled one of the random memes that Pidge had mentioned and ended up finding a billion of the Grumpy Cat memes. 

“This was my favorite but that’s the kinda kid I was in middle school.” I shrugged.

 

We scrolled through a bunch of them before Allura knocked on my door letting me know that Shiro was out for the afternoon and we were going to order chinese takeout so she didn’t have to mess up the kitchen she had just finished cleaning. 

  
  


** **

  
  


“You should invite Pidge and Hunk over again sometime.” Allura suggested while we were eating on the couch watching some random show that she really enjoys. “We could do another pizza night. I know everyone really enjoyed that.”

 

“You don’t have to bribe my friends to come over and hang out with me you know.” I joked. Allura laughed at that.

 

“No i’m just worried that you might be worried about inviting your friends over and if it’ll be a bother for Shiro and I.”

 

I sat there quietly for a moment. I’ve become so used to Lance being around all the time for the last 3 months that I forgot that from their angle I’m always alone in my room and keeping to myself. I hadn’t considered that they might be worried about me.

 

“I just get wrapped up in day to day life. I’ll invite them to come over on Saturday.” I smiled brightly to make sure she wouldn’t worry anymore.

 

“Shiro and I love you a lot Keith. I love you as if you were my own brother and I want you to be happy while you’re here. I know you’ll leave for the Garrison in a year but that doesn’t mean you don’t live here as much as Shiro and I do.”

 

“Thank you Allura.”

 

I started to get up to head back upstairs but Allura caught my arm and pulled me back down to the couch.

“You’re not getting out of here before we read fortunes.” She handed me one and I cracked it open. I froze when I saw it.

 

“Sometimes what’s gone is the best thing in your life.” Allura read over my shoulder.  She laughed. “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Read your own.” I said, munching on my cookie.

 

“Do not mistake temptation with opportunity.” Allura shrugged. “Yours was more interesting.”

“Thanks for dinner Allura.” I smiled.

 

“You’re welcome Keith. Don’t forget to invite your friends over.”

 

“I won’t.”

  
  


** **

 

“Lance, I need to start my Garrison application soon.” I sighed. “If I don’t start soon I never will and then Shiro will just be sad about it. He’ll be all cool about it like ‘you can always apply next spring It’s fine.’ but that doesn’t mean he won’t be disappointed.”

 

“Did Allura bring it up?” Lance asked. He was laying on the blankets in the window seat looking outside at all of the stars.  He looked content. Every time I saw him laying in the seat I knew that setting it up was completely worth it.

 

“She mostly mentioned how I'll be gone from here in a year.” I said quietly. I watched Lance stiffen up before sitting up and looking at me. 

 

“It never even crossed my mind that you weren’t going to be here forever.” He said sadly. “We even talked about me helping you apply and It still never dawned on me.”

 

“At least it’s a year from now?” I tried to say but it mostly came out as a question. He laid back down and I went back to staring at my ceiling. “I kinda keep forgetting that my life is going to change drastically after I graduate.”

 

“Applying to the Garrison isn’t easy. I was stressed out all of the time. My brother and I became distanced because of it and he ended up hating me because I was awful all of the time. I was so excited to go though that none of that mattered to me. I figured he’d grow out of it and we’d be fine cause we’re family. My parents were so excited for me. ‘Our son is going to go to space one day.’” He trailed off at the end and sighed. “I’ll never miss what I didn’t have but I’ll always long for what I could have had.”

  
  


“Lance.” I mumbled.

 

“It’s why I want to help you apply and get there. I don’t want you to feel the way I do.”

 

“Lance, we’re space ranger partners. I’m going to space with your help.”

 

He looked over to me and smiled trying to hold back a laugh and completely failed. “Space ranger partners?”

 

I laughed with him and we talked about everything but the Garrison until I ended up passing out, barely remembering to set my alarm.

 

** **   
  
  
  


**Pidgeyusedgust:** Keith why is your brother like this

**Keith Kogane:** like what

**Pidgeyusedgust:** HE’S SO UPBEAT

**Pidgeyusedgust:** he’s like the upbeat but would never miss the opportunity to die. He’s like the “kill me” friend in the group. And then he’s all like “Katie you should go to the garrison like your brother and I. My brother is going to go, you should go” and i’m just over and over “don’t call me katie. Yes i know you’ve known me as katie for half my life. STOP CALLING ME KATIE.”

**Pidgeyusedgust:** He’s the worst

**Keith Kogane:** Wait you’ve known my brother waht

**Pidgeyusedgust:** It’s just a name, it’s so simple

**Pidgeyusedgust:** his best friend Matt is my brother. Takashi gave me the weirdest look when he saw me when we all made pizza together. I guess he didn’t realize we would meet or soemthing? 

**Hunkydori:** Now i feel out of the loop

**Hunkydori:** Someone find me an older brother. I dont want to be the oldest anymore

**Pidgeyusedgust:** I guess we gotta make friends with your youngest sibling and you have to be friends with Takashi and Matt

**Hunkydori:** Nevermindi’m good

**Keith Kogane:**  I dunno if i want to make friends with a 10 year old Pidge

**Pidgeyusedgust:** that kid is annoying anyways so eh

**Keith Kogane:** I’ll beat Shiro up for you Pidge

**Pidgeyusedgust:** much appreciated. Tell him I said “go die”

**Keith Kogane:** ?????

**Pidgeyusedgust:** dont worry, he’ll laugh

**Keith Kogane:** If he gets offended, i’m beating you up

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Try me emo kid

  
  


** **

  
  


Turns out Shiro wasn’t going to be around much this week. He was spending more and more time at the Garrison because he was helping making sure all the kids who were suppose to graduate were going to in the spring. This happens every winter. The only advantage is at least he gets to come home occasionally. Before we moved out here Shiro would be gone for a couple months at a time during the winter and only a couple weeks here and there. 

 

On Saturday Pidge and Hunk came over and the three of us were hanging out in my room with Lance. Hunk was completely thrilled when Lance told him that he showed up in selfies and we ended up taking a bunch for no reason but It was still fun. Hunk had used my computer to copy and paste a bunch of them so I also had copies of them. 

 

“What are you guys doing to the winter dance because it’s next month and I gotta know if we’re going or not.” Hunk said. 

 

“I’ll go if both Keith and you go. Otherwise I’m staying home and playing Overwatch.” Pidge shrugged. Hunk looked at me and practically begged for me to go.

“I guess I’m going.” I sighed. I heard Lance laugh from next to me on the window sill.

 

“My senior year Winter Dance was the biggest disaster I’d ever seen. They literally caught this couple in the corner. The girl was like sitting on her boyfriends lap, and they were absolutely having sex. Like two weeks later there was a whole commotion cause the girl was pregnant. She literally got pregnant while surrounded by tons of people at school.” Lance laughed. 

 

“A girl in my 8th grade Spanish class was  _ super _ pregnant. She was all like “When she’s born I’ll keep going to school and my mom is going to take care of it.” She had the baby and she was gone forever. Haven’t seen her since.” Hunk said.

 

“What in the world is wrong with this town?” I asked. Lance only laughed and laid down, using my lap as a pillow. I looked down at Lance who was talking to Pidge and Hunk as if nothing was weird about it. I glanced over to Pidge who was trying not to laugh at me.

 

“Keith set this up for me.” I looked back down to Lance who was looking up at me and smiling. 

 

“I was wondering what brought on the sudden window sill set up.”

 

“I thought he’d like it.” I shrugged.

 

“Oh please, I  _ love _ it.” Lance grinned.

 

“You dork.” I laughed.

  
  


Allura practically burst through the door, barely giving Lance enough time to get out of sight. He had to throw himself closer to the window before being able to vanish. 

 

“Oh you don’t have to act that scared.” Allura laughed. I took a deep breath and sighed. If only she knew the heart attack I just went through. “We can make pizzas again if you want or I can just order some. Doesn’t matter to me.” She grinned.

 

“Oh man, making them again would be so much fun.” Hunk grinned, jumping off the bed.

 

“That’s just because you love cooking.” Pidge said, literally standing up on my bed and jumping off of it and shaking the entire house.

 

“Pidge, what the hell.” I scowled.

 

“Don’t be lame.” She grinned.

  
  


When we got downstairs Shiro was watching TV. I hadn’t even known he was gone to be home this weekend at all. He walked with us to the kitchen.

“Hey Katie, how are you doing?”

 

And as if it was planned Hunk, Pidge and I all yelled at once. “Pidge!” Shiro was taken aback and the three of us just started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why my boys fall in love so slowly
> 
> why I write them fall in love so slowly.
> 
> Shout out to my favorite Klance fic AKA Voltron Season 3 for getting me to keep writing this


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta as always but I love it all the same. If you see something feel free to mention it. Read and review! literally you could review and just say "nice" and it'll make my day <3
> 
>  
> 
> ****************************************************************************************************8

English is the last class of the day and what do you know, Andrea was seating on the other side of the class from where I normally sit. I gave her a small smile as I made my way to the seat by the window. It’s my favorite place to sit since the teacher looks over here the least. The less I have to talk the better.

 

“Today we’re starting our project for the month of November that will be due before the end of the month. In groups of two you will be writing a collab. It can be any theme you’d like. You can collab on this piece any way you want as long as the both of you put work into it. And yes, you can chose your own partner. Feel free to move around and then i’ll pass out the assignment.”

 

I glanced over to Andrea who was already looking at me. Partnering up with someone I just met ought to be interesting. She sat down next to me with a smile.

 

“I hope you don’t mind?”

 

“No, not at all.” I shrugged slightly. 

 

The teacher went around handing out the assignment and then sat at her desk saying that anyone could ask her any questions but we all knew she’d just tell you to ask someone else. 

 

“So what do you want to write about?” I asked leaning back in my chair so I could rest my head on the back wall.

 

“I could write about anything honestly.” Andrea said looking up as to think. “What is even fun to write about anymore. What hasn’t school ruined for anyone?”

 

“What if we wrote about how school has ruined everyone’s love for writing?” I joked. Andrea snickered at that.

“I have a feeling she wouldn’t like that too much. Besides you have to fight that from the top.”

 

“Alright, cancel my current plans. I’m going to get a PHD in Writing and I’m going to make it so schools don’t force kids to write so much they start hating it.” 

 

“I feel like your current plans are more fun than that.” 

 

“They absolutely are.” I glanced up at the sky and sighed.

 

“Hey, what if we write about a boy who longed for the stars?” Andrea suggested.

 

I glanced back over to her and then back out the window. “I think that’s a great idea.”

 

We sat in silence for the rest of class. She would occasionally write something in her notebook but then go back to just staring at the front of the class. I felt like I was missing some kind of context for her wanting to write about that kind of topic. It seems so innocent, but I feel like there’s something underneath that i’m missing out on. I decided not to push it.

  
  


** **

 

Andrea: Hey I have an idea about how we can collaborate 

What if we both wrote some stuff separate for a week and then we can get together after school for a couple of days and turn it into one story?

 

I think that sounds like it could be fun

  
  


“Who are you texting?” Lance asked trying to look over my shoulder. I glanced up at him and hit the power button to lock my phone.

 

“Just some girl from school. I met her on accident and now we’re doing a writing project together. We have to do some dumb collab for English.” I shrugged. Lance went back to sitting across from me on the window sill before eventually just using my lap as a pillow again.

 

“I always forget how boring school was.” I never replied. I had this itch where I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and I had to keep reminding myself that it was really possible and I never would be able to. It was a sinking feeling in my chest. 

 

Lance was looking out the window up at the stars. I couldn’t see his face but I knew he was sad. Sometimes when lance is sad he moves as if he’s breathing. I could never tell why that was and I was always too afraid to ask. Seemed like it was just too personal and none of my business.

 

“Hey, can we put Gravity Falls on?” Lance asked looking up at me. 

 

“Yeah sure. Lift up your head.”

 

Lance sat up and I climbed over my bed to set up my computer so that Gravity Falls was playing on the television. We watched until I fell asleep there in the window sill underneath the stars.

 

** **

 

A couple days went by and English was mostly just me pretending to work as Andrea wrote her part of the story. I couldn’t figure out what to write so I always kept telling her that we should keep our stuff separate so that we can’t  use each other’s ideas. She eventually caught on though.

 

“You haven’t written anything.” She said quietly to me one day at during class. I put my pen down and sighed before putting my head down onto my desk.

 

“I don’t know what to write.” I said. What I wanted to write was about Lance. He was the perfect example of a boy who longed for the stars. It’s almost as if she knew to be honest. I was kinda alarming.

 

“Don’t think so hard about it. It’s just a dumb assignment.” She laughed.

 

“I want to though. The stars are serious business.” 

 

“My brother always wanted to go to the stars.” Andrea sighed. She put her pen down and closed her notebook. “I’m writing about him to be honest.”

 

“Wanted?”

 

“It...didn't work out for him.” She said and then looked out the window. I didn’t press it.

 

** **

 

I was watching tv with Allura that next Saturday. She was getting lonely without Shiro and had asked me to watch her show that she normally makes Shiro watch with her. I couldn’t say no to her so of course I ended up watching some terrible drama with her. 

 

There was a loud car honk outside and I got up to investigate and Hunk’s truck was in the driveway. I turned back to Allura and before I could even ask she was waving me away with a smile.

 

I ran upstairs to grab my wallet and my phone off the charger and quickly told Lance I was off to hang with Hunk and Pidge and he gave me a smile and told me to tell them he said hi.

 

“Get in loser we’re going shopping!” Pidge yelled. She was practically on top of Hunk so that she could yell at me out his window.

 

“Dear lord child sit like a normal person.” I laughed.

 

“Nah, Hunk’s lap is comfy.” She grinned. Hunk blushed and I laughed the entire time I was getting into the truck.

 

“Where are we going?” I asked sitting in the middle of the backseat and sitting at the front of the seat so that I was practically sitting between them.

 

“My mom is making me go to the mall and buy her candle that she likes and I figured we could make it a day trip and have some fun.” Hunk grinned at me. “Move real quick so I can back out of the driveway.”

 

I slid over to the seat next to me and as soon as he was back out on the road I moved back to where I was before. “Malls are okay I guess.” I shrugged.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fun. I’ll even buy your food when we eat.” Pidge turned to face me and stuck her tongue out. “The mall is fun.”

 

** **

 

The mall was packed to hell and honestly it was kinda (very) uncomfortable but Pidge and Hunk didn't even seem to notice at all. I eyed the Hot Topic as we walked past it, wondering if it was still cool to go inside in 2017 or if I would look lame as fuck. Neither of them saw me looking at it thankfully and we kept going past it. I may have looked at it longingly for a moment though.

 

Pidge did drag us into the bookstore though. Thankfully it was much quieter in there and made for a good break from the noise.

 

“I’m going to go in the candle store right before we leave that way I don’t have to carry it around.” Hunk had said as we arrived at the mall. I didn’t like that his statement meant I had no window for when we would be able to leave.

 

I wandered over to the YA section while the two of them went to find some other kinds of books. I wanted a book that didn’t revolve around romance but we all know how that goes.

I ended up giving up because everything sounded super sappy. Even the ones that had cool future plots had some stupid romance subplot. 

 

As we left the bookstore Pidge started talking about the book she got but it was all computer stuff I didn’t understand. I’m good at stuff like math and space, not computers.

 

Hunk noticed thankfully.

 

“How’s Lance doing?” He asked.

“He’s been kinda quiet lately. We just watch a lot of tv while in the window sill.”

 

“Yeah he’s gotten kinda cuddly don’t you think?” Pidge teased.

 

“I guess he has.” I shrugged.

 

“Maybe he’s in _ love _ .” Pidge teased again, putting emphasis on love and drawing out the word. I sighed and decided to ignore her. They both gave me this look before they started talking about computer stuff together.

  
  


I never understood the joy of just walking around the mall. But honestly walking around and talking to Pidge and Hunk was pretty fun.

 

At one point I trailed behind them and watched as they barely noticed the world around them. I wasn’t even sure if they noticed that I fell behind. It was just the two of them in their own world. People had to get out of their way because they were just on a set path as they walked.

 

It was honestly really cute. But it’s not like I’d tell them that.

  
  
  
  


** **

 

When I got home Lance was laying in the window. He had started some quiet music and he almost seemed like he was sleeping. Even when I closed the door he didn’t open his eyes so I decided to let him be. I sat at my desk and moved my keyboard aside and pulled out my notebook for class. I had to start writing this stupid collab eventually. Especially because the two of us need to meet together soon to turn it into one piece.

  
  


_ We barely know what’s in the sky, and yet people don’t seem to really care. Space is huge. It’s unimaginable. There could be so much life among those stars and so many people don’t think we should even look. I want to see those stars. I want to as far as they’ll let me, and then go even further.  _

_ I want to see new planets, new plants, new animals, new people. I’m tired of the ones here. They’re boring to me now. Life beyond this planet is all that I really care about these days. I look at the people around me and I can see it in their eyes that they don’t care about what’s further than three feet in front of them. _

 

I stared down at what I wrote and sighed. It wasn’t what I was going for at all but I admit that I like it a bit. I almost considered just going to bed but when I looked at my computer clock it was only 9:23 and that was just way too early to call it quits. Especially on a saturday. When I spun my chair around I realized that Lance was no longer behind me. I wondered where he went.

 

** **

 

When at the top of the staircase I could hear Allura on the phone. I wasn’t sure who she was talking to before she finally mentioned who she was talking to. She was talking to her Uncle Coran who had raised her after her father had died shortly after sickness took her mother. Allura always said it was heartbreak that took her father but I’ll always suspect foul play. But I’d never tell her that. She doesn’t deserve that.

 

I walked past her giving her a small nod as we made eye contact and then made my way into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal. I ate at the table slowly, scrolling through my facebook for the first time in forever to see how my friends from my old school were doing. No one had ever even bothered messaging me in the time I was off facebook so it honestly made me wonder how many friends I truly had back there.

 

As I was washing the bowl I heard my phone go off. Wiping my hands on my pants, I looked down at it realizing it was the group chat.

  
  


**Hunkydori:** Hey do you guys want to go see that new movie that looks horrible tomorrow?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** sounds good to me. I’ve heard it’s absolutely horrible and i’m excited to see it

**Hunkydori:** Keith where you at are you in?

**Pidgeyusedgust:** Maybe he went to sleep already like a nerd

**Keith Kogane:** hahaha you’re so funny wow. Nah I think Shiro is going to be home for a little tomorrow and I don’t want to miss seeing him.

**Pidgeyusedgust:** understandable

**Keith Kogane:** Have fun on your date

**Pidgeyusedgust:** it’s not a date!!!!!!!

**Keith Kogane:** aw you’re breaking Hunk’s heart

**Hunkydori** : wHAT

  
  


It was honestly a lie. Shiro had said he probably wasn’t going to be home this weekend. I just didn’t feel like leaving the house twice this weekend. Two much social interaction for my taste. Besides, I really needed to figure out what was happening with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the tumblr post by luvyourselfsomeesteem that says "How come when a house is haunted it’s always ghost from the 1800’s? Why there ain’t ever any ghosts from 2007 who screams “ITS BRITNEY BITCH!” 3 in the morning" and had an idea
> 
> You can find me at project-free1ancer on tumblr


End file.
